


Ragnarök

by Izumi_Silverleaf, mmagpie



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Gore, Disturbing Themes, Español | Spanish, M/M, Mental Breakdown, What If...?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_Silverleaf/pseuds/Izumi_Silverleaf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmagpie/pseuds/mmagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra toca las puertas de la Ciudad Eterna y el rostro que presenta es uno que nadie espera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bifrost

 

_Brothers will fight_

_And kill each other_

_sister's children_

_will defile kinship_

_It is harsh in the world_

_whoredom rife_

– _an axe age, a sword age_

– _shields are riven_ –

_a wind age, a wolf age_ –

_before the world goes headlong._

_No man will have mercy on another._

 

Völuspá

 

El silencio se extiende sobre Jotunheim. Heimdall mantiene sus ojos pétreos fijos sobre el pacífico país de los gigantes y su rostro impasible oculta sus pensamientos; hay que observarle muy de cerca y conocerle muy bien para percatarse del velo de desazón en su expresión. Siglos han pasado desde la última vez que los Jotuns se atrevieron a amenazar Asgard. Nunca desde entonces se ha perturbado la tranquilidad de los glaciares de Jotunheim ni la de su pueblo decadente. Para Heimdall, esa quietud con el tiempo ha cobrado un matiz sobrenatural y preocupante. Demasiada quietud para un pueblo sangriento como son los gigantes. Demasiada calma.

En silencio el hielo crece y en silencio destruye. Un presentimiento oscuro nubla la legendaria visión de Heimdall y alborota sus pensamientos.

Un presentimiento que para desgracia de los Nueve reinos, se hace realidad.

Cubiertos bajo un manto de secreto, un grupo de gigantes de hielo se introducen en la estancia sagrada del Bifrost, ocultos no por hechicería ni artimaña alguna; es la mano del destino la que los esconde y guía. La sorpresa de Heimdall al verse emboscado ralentiza su reacción y lo condena. Los gigantes son hábiles a pesar de su tamaño, y aprovechando la fracción de segundo que dura su distracción, desarman al vigilante. Una daga cristalina y de filo agudo cercena la voz de alarma antes de que Heimdall sea capaz siquiera de pronunciarla. El cuerpo cae y la armadura dorada repiquetea al estrellarse con el suelo, esparciendo el eco en el techo abovedado.

Llojt, jefe de los cinco gigantes, sonríe. Arroja la daga helada y cubierta de sangre roja junto al cadáver que se desangra a sus pies. Toma la espada de Heimdall y la observa con gesto burlón. Ensaya un par de mandobles, y el resto de los gigantes ríe con anticipación. El Jotun lleva el arma al centro del recinto, para activar el puente Bifrost.

– Ha llegado la hora – dice, y en sus ojos arden las llamas de un venganza largo tiempo anticipada–. Llamemos a los otros.

La luz que sale del puente baña los rostros despiadados y ansiosos de batalla de los gigantes. Cinco pares de ojos rubíes retroceden para hacer espacio al primer grupo de soldados que llegan para iniciar el ataque a la ciudad de los dioses, la resplandeciente Asgard.

 

 

 * * * 

 

Una corriente gélida de magia recorre la espina dorsal de Loki, que abre los ojos de golpe. Ha estado dormitando sobre antiguos pergaminos, en un sueño intranquilo, y tarda algunos momentos en recordar dónde está y qué significa esa corriente eléctrica que lo ha despertado.

La palidez de su rostro se hace cadavérica al comprender.

Loki nunca confió del todo en la vigilancia de Heimdall para salvaguardar el reino. Muy bien sabe que existen métodos para burlarla, caminos vedados para aquellos que no saben dónde mirar, y aunque él los conoce, nunca los compartiría con nadie; es un conocimiento peligroso. Así que nadie puede culparlo por instalar su propio sistema de alarma, sólo por si acaso.

Y ese golpe eléctrico es la señal de que Heimdall ha fallado. Asgard está en peligro y Loki ha sido el primero en saberlo.

Se levanta tan rápido que los pergaminos amarillentos caen de la mesa, y echa a correr hacia la muralla de la ciudad. Llega para ver unas siluetas azules, de entre 3 y 5 metros de altura, aproximarse sobre el puente hasta la ciudad. Apenas tiene tiempo para cerrar las puertas con una orden seca y dar la voz de alarma, dejándola correr por todo Asgard, convocando a la defensa de la ciudad.

 

 

* * *

 

Los cuernos de batalla resuenan en el espacio negro que rodea el Bifrost. La luz de las estrellas ilumina el puente y sus destellos se reflejan dorados sobre las armaduras de los Aesir y azules sobre las armas de los Jotuns. Las espadas forjadas en fraguas enanas de los asgardianos chocan contra el hielo de la dureza del diamante y el estruendo llena los oídos de los combatientes, mezclándose con los gritos de batalla de ambos bandos. Una densa escarcha cubre parte del puente, señalando el territorio controlado por los gigantes.

En el centro de la refriega se encuentra Thor, comandando la vanguardia asgardiana. El olor a ozono producido por los rayos y truenos que convoca se confunde con el de la sangre de ambas razas, que se encharca a los pies de los guerreros, escarlata y azul cobalto sobre el destello irisado del puente. El martillo de Thor se cruza con el hacha de Llojt, jefe de los Jotuns, y el suelo tiembla con cada impacto; ninguno de los dos cede terreno, pues ambos representan la quintaesencia de los guerreros de su pueblo. Del rostro de Thor, plagado de cortes, gotea sangre y la armadura de cuero del Jotun se encuentra desgarrada y bañada de azul. Llojt tiene que emplearse a fondo para esquivar los golpes de Mjölnir y Thor no pierde nunca de vista el hacha cristalina, engañosamente frágil, letal.

A la derecha de Thor, Sif mantiene a raya a la guardia personal del gigante, con los movimientos vertiginosos que la caracterizan. Su pequeña figura es borrosa, y entre sus hábiles manos gira su arma favorita, la espada, entre los dos soldados que la triplican en tamaño. Uno de ellos se distrae, un segundo, y la guerrera aprovecha la oportunidad para incrustar el filo de su espada bajo la barbilla del gigante hasta destrozar el hueso. Esparce gotas azuladas en el aire al sacar el arma del cráneo, que se parte como un melón. Sif se vuelve contra el gigante que aún queda en pie, levanta la espada sobre su cabeza para bloquear un golpe y... el gigante cae, con un cuchillo profundamente hincado en la clavícula. Sif esboza una mueca, pues sabe la procedencia de la ayuda; se vuelve contra otro Jotun que se aproxima por su espalda, con evidentes intenciones.

La técnica de batalla y el valor de los asgardianos en defensa del reino se imponen, pero los Jotuns tienen el puente y las tropas de refresco que llegan continuamente impiden que la balanza se incline hacia alguno de los lados combatientes.

El Bifrost capturado vomita batallones desde Jotunheim que reemplazan a los caídos, cuyos cadáveres son arrojados por el borde del puente conforme la lucha avanza; las pérdidas de los Jotuns son enormes, pero su número permanece constante, y el flujo de llegada de más soldados los mantiene en la pelea, confiados en que el cansancio invada a los asgardianos y les permita a los gigantes alcanzar la victoria.

Las horas transcurren empapadas en sangre y sudor, y Loki sabe que el agotamiento no tardará en hacer estragos sobre el ejército de los Aesir. Él tiene un plan, como siempre, y no es momento de convocar a los dirigentes de la batalla para exponerlo; sabe que debe actuar de inmediato y lo hace. Un par de encantamientos elementales lo ocultan de los ojos de los Jotuns y se introduce en el recinto del Bifrost. Tres rápidos cuchillos se clavan entre las cervicales de los gigantes que están operando el puente, que se cierra de golpe.

Ya no hay forma de reforzar el ejército de los gigantes.

Los Aesir ejercen presión y los Jotuns caen uno a uno, pues su moral se desploma al correrse la voz de que Jotunheim los ha abandonado a su suerte. Con el Bifrost cerrado, Loki regresa a observar el final de la lucha. Queda un solo gigante en pie y el príncipe llega justo a tiempo para enterrar su lanza en el esternón del enemigo al borde mismo del puente. Los gritos de entusiasmo de los soldados resuenan en su oído invitándolo a a dar un final dramático a la batalla. Thor, Sif y los demás guerreros, al otro extremo del puente, agitan sus armas en señal de celebración.

En un movimiento rápido y convulsivo, el Jotun se aferra a las manos del príncipe.

Las muñequeras de Loki se destruyen al contacto helado del monstruo. Esperando sentir una ráfaga de dolor por congelamiento, Loki cierra los ojos, pero los abre cuando el bullicio de victoria de la multitud se silencia de súbito. El azul glacial, propio de los gigantes, se esparce sobre su piel, diseminándose desde sus muñecas hacia arriba, invadiendo codos, hombros, cuello. El golpe de adrenalina lo saca del shock y saca su lanza del cuerpo del gigante, que cae muerto, soltándolo.

Cientos de miradas caen sobre Loki. El reflejo de uno de los escudos le devuelve una mirada roja y brillante, rodeada por la palidez azulada propia de un Jotun. Los soldados que le rodean están boquiabiertos, y nadie parece comprender del todo lo ocurrido.

Loki en definitiva no lo entiende.

Algunos guerreros intercambian miradas confusas. Otros comienzan a murmurar y el ambiente, tenso, se carga de electricidad. Los cuchicheos suben de volumen.

 

– ¿No fue Loki quien se enteró primero del ataque?

– Nadie sabe cómo fue sorprendido Heimdall... Se necesitaría magia... 

– Quizá un hechicero con poder suficiente...

 

Con la fiebre de la batalla aún corriendo en sus venas, los asgardianos empuñan sus armas con fuerza. Loki observa alternativamente a sus compañeros de batalla y a sus propias manos, azules, culpables, acusadoras. Trata de hablar, de preguntar, de exigir una explicación, pero ni una sola palabra sale de su garganta reseca.

Un grito atraviesa la tensa atmósfera, partiéndola de golpe. Tiempo después, nadie recuerda a quién podría pertenecer esa voz.

 

– ¡Monstruo! ¡Traición!

 

Los rostros de los soldados más cercanos se ennegrecen. Algunos avanzan unos pasos hacia Loki, quien al verse acorralado retrocede, acercándose peligrosamente al borde del puente.

 

– Parece ser que Asgard ha estado albergando a un espía todos estos años...

 

Las implicaciones de las palabras pronunciadas por fin impactan en la mente de Loki.

 

– ¿Qué? ¿Espía yo? ¡No! – exclama, y no puede evitar notar el deje de pánico en su voz. Balbucea negativas incoherentes, con el shock atenazando su mente, mientras da pequeños pasos hacia atrás, tratando de poner distancia entre sí mismo y las armas que ahora lo amenazan, buscando a Thor con la mirada. Sus ojos al rojo vivo relampaguean y una brisa helada detiene a los guerreros, que se detienen a unos cuantos metros de Loki. 

Uno de los guerreros más cercanos, de cabello anaranjado y la mirada llena de la locura sagrada de los berserker en combate, avanza hacia el príncipe con su hacha en mano.

 

– Basura de Jotunheim – dice, y escupe a los pies de Loki, levantando el hacha para golpear.

 

Las manos de Loki se mueven solas, y siente una explosión helada recorrer su pecho, arrojando un golpe de escarcha sobre el soldado.

Cuando vuelve a mirar, una estatua de hielo se yergue entre él y los Aesir. Loki contempla la estatua y a los guerreros que ahora se acercan con intenciones letales. Su respiración se agita. Los asgardianos han jurado no dejar un solo gigante de hielo vivo sobre el puente ese día y en la sangre llevan ardor suficiente para cumplir su juramento.

Thor observa estupefacto los sucesos desde el otro extremo de la multitud. Intenta llegar hasta el círculo violento que se cierra en torno a Loki, aún tratando de asimilar lo que ven sus ojos, pero la multitud le impide el paso varios metros antes de llegar. Las órdenes que grita para que los soldados se aparten son ahogadas por los gruñidos de rabia que llenan el ambiente. La impotencia y el desconcierto lo clavan al piso, al verse ignorado por su propio ejército.

Loki retrocede, con un temblor en las manos, y tropieza con un cadáver de Jotun. Sus botas resbalan en un charco azul cobalto y lo último que ve antes de caer por el borde del puente son unos ojos rojos, brillantes como rubíes, reflejados en un escudo asgardiano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de las autoras
> 
> Izumi_Silverleaf:  
> Hola, soy Izu, y me declaro culpable de la existencia de este pequeño monstruo nacido en una sobredosis de mitología nórdica, cocacola y música.
> 
> (Aún así, permítanme culpar en un gran porcentaje a Zyan, porque, en serio, ¿a quién se le ocurre darme cuerda cuando empiezo a rantear sobre música e imágenes mentales?)
> 
> Déjenme decirles que suena increíble el estarfinalmente empezando a publicar esto. No tienen idea de cuanto tiempo lleva encerrado en una carpeta, esperando el día que nos dignáramos a sacarlo a la luz.
> 
> Y vale, es la primera vez que publico (?) algo de más de un capítulo y estoy aterrorizada y muerta de nervios y no ayuda que cierta persona *mira no-tan-discretamente- a su co-autora* me apresure, así que sólo puedo decirles que, en serio, hemos disfrutado y sufrido y llorado y pasado largas noches en vela lo indecible escribiendo esto, así que en verdad espero que les guste.
> 
> Por el otro lado, como ya he mencionado antes, esta historia se ha movido a base de música. En lo personal, este capítulo para mi avanza al ritmo de la parte 1 del Minimum Maximum de Kraftwerk.
> 
> Zyan92:  
> Así que... aquí estamos.
> 
> Casi un año de trabajo (si no es que más) después, Izumi_Silverleaf y yo hemos conseguido exprimir nuestros cerebros y traer esto a la existencia (y qué les voy a decir yo después de lo que ha escrito ella?).
> 
> Estaremos subiendo un capítulo cada semana. ¡Toda clase de comentarios son bienvenidos!
> 
> ¡Nos vemos el próximo Thursday, gente!
> 
> Soundtrack:
> 
> Zyan92: Gods of War - Manowar, Meet the Enemy - Eluveitie (Asgardian full power!)  
> Izumi_Silverleaf: Minimum Maximum - Kraftwerk


	2. Niflheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki cae al abismo entre los mundos.

Loki cae por el precipicio, incapaz de conjurar una salvación con su magia. El reflejo de sus ojos rubí está grabado a fuego en su retina y las furiosas voces de los Aesir resuenan en sus oídos, como un eco interminable en el vacío.

Loki cae y sigue cayendo, a través de las ramas de Yggdrasil, hasta que Asgard no es más que un punto de luz en la lejanía, y su mente aún se niega a aceptar lo que sus sentidos le dicen.

 _Soy Loki, hijo de Odín, príncipe de Asgard_ se repite una y otra vez, como un cántico, obligándose a creerlo. Recuerda la sensación de aquellos dedos helados sobre su piel; le enferma el frío. Pero su propio organismo se rebela, y el frío se esparce por cada fibra de su cuerpo, como si fuera natural. Loki cierra los ojos, negándose a mirar el tinte azulado que cubre su piel, intentando olvidar los ojos rojos que le miraran desde el escudo.

Loki cae entre los mundos, por un vacío que no lo es en realidad, aunque es tarde cuando lo nota. La magia de Yggdrasil, orgánica y espesa a su alrededor, se aferra a él, envolviéndolo y no hay nada que pueda hacer cuando su cuerpo, tan acostumbrado al flujo de la magia, la absorbe, y su mente se abre con descuido ante la intrusión. Ve entonces sus recuerdos como un libro abierto ante sus ojos; las largas tardes bajo el sol en los entrenamientos, ese lejano tiempo cuando Thor le sonreía, orgulloso y deslumbrante; la polvorienta biblioteca del palacio donde aprendió los hechizos más elementales. Están los recuerdos de los atardeceres observados junto a Frigga, los dedos de su madre acariciando su cabello y el sonido de su voz dulce y dorado como la miel. Están también los recuerdos de Odín, lejano y poderoso en el trono, con una sonrisa siempre dispuesta para Thor y miradas heladas para Loki y _oh_ , _cuánto sentido tiene todo ahora, ¿no es así?_

Loki cae, con las imágenes danzando frente a sus ojos y la sangre ardiendo en sus venas cuando cada pieza de su memoria ayuda a componer un cuadro cada vez mayor. Y ríe, enloquecido, cuando los recuerdos se repiten una y otra vez, en un bucle imposible, enfocándose con saña en la batalla sobre el Bifrost, y entonces son los gritos de los guerreros los que lo cazan a través del espacio, sedientos de sangre y con la furia ardiendo en cada sílaba.  _Traidor,_ escucha, y lo niega, aunque no haya nadie ahí para escucharlo. _Monstruo_ , y Loki no puede evitar pensar en las antiguas historias, en Thor inflamado en el calor de la batalla, con promesas de empapar el suelo con sangre Jotun, sonriendo feroz ante los gigantes caídos a sus pies.

Loki cae, gritando hasta desgarrarse la garganta, con la traición y el miedo atenazando su corazón. Es la voz de Thor la que lo llama monstruo ahora, la que lo repudia - porque,¿qué otra cosa se puede hacer ante algo tan vil? -,y Loki maldice a Odín con voz destrozada, sabiéndolo el causante de su destino. Maldice el engaño, la mentira, y los juramentos de venganza caen junto a él, uno tras otro, atropellándose entre sí, hasta que las palabras pierden su significado, convirtiéndose en un gemido átono que se expande por el espacio, y los ecos mueren a su alrededor.

Y Loki cae y sigue cayendo, hasta que lo único que tiene sentido es la nada que lo rodea, apoderándose de su consciencia. Cae hasta que el entorno cambia y la bruma amortigua sus gritos, el frío quemando como ni siquiera el hielo de Jotunheim puede hacerlo. Cae, y es doloroso, el golpe contra el suelo, el viento que corta su piel. Loki está exhausto, roto, y la sensación de solidez es tan irreal, tan inconexa, que tiene que reír, con el aire gélido desgarrando su garganta herida mientras su mente trata de recobrar un poco de estabilidad. Un instante después colapsa, inconsciente, y la nieve transportada por el viento se acumula a su alrededor.

 

* * * 

Loki despierta no sabe cuánto tiempo después, cuando el frío es tan intenso que atraviesa su piel. El mundo que lo rodea es helado; no del blanco inmaculado y cristalino de Jotunheim, sino opaco y gris bajo una espesa niebla, como plata sin lustrar. Hay rocas y cavernas destacando a la vista, eternamente oscuras en este mundo sin sol y Loki puede reconocer el reino aún cuando nunca antes ha puesto un pie en él. _Niflheim, el inframundo_ , escucha en su mente. Irónico.

Está débil, pero sabe que no puede continuar al descubierto, ¿quién sabe si Asgard no ha enviado guerreros a todos los mundos en busca de la cabeza del traidor Jotun que escapó de la batalla? Así que se arrastra hasta la cueva más cercana, movido sólo por el odio que bulle en sus venas. La caverna es larga y oscura, con delgadas y mortíferas estalactitas que cuelgan del techo. No es ni por asomo un buen refugio, pero mantiene el viento fuera y hace el frío al menos tolerable, lo que ya es para Loki una ganancia. Delgadas placas de hielo cubren las paredes, formando brillantes y pulidos espejos, pero Loki no los mira ni siquiera cuando su vista se acostumbra a la oscuridad, e ignora los reflejos rojo sangre que se asoman en la periferia de su vista. Un leve murmullo se eleva desde el fondo de la cueva, atrayéndolo: suaves risas cristalinas que repiquetean en el hielo y lo llevan hasta su fuente.

Las risas se detienen cuando la encuentra y Loki ensaya una torpe reverencia, pues incluso en el estado en que se encuentra sabe que debe mostrar respeto ante las tejedoras del destino.

– Loki, Señor de los Engaños – saluda la joven, Verdandi, con una sonrisa en los labios–. Nos has hecho esperar.

– He tomado el camino más corto, aún sin saber que me buscaban – dice Loki, y pese al cansancio hay una genuina curiosidad en su voz. Pocas cosas son capaces de alejar a las tres Nornas de su telar a las raíces de Yggdrasil.

– Tus gritos resuenan aún a lo largo del Árbol – dice Urd, con la cascada voz de una anciana, mirando a la distancia–. Hemos venido a advertirte, Lengua de Plata: los juramentos que has lanzado serán caros.

– ¿Y qué si es así?– responde Loki en un siseo, con la ira tiñendo sus palabras– ¿No es acaso merecida mi venganza? He sido engañado, traicionado por aquellos en quienes confiaba. No he sido más que un juguete en las manos de Odín, una mascota a los pies del trono. Pagaré el precio que sea necesario, pero cumpliré esos juramentos.

El aire se estanca, pesado a su alrededor. Loki sabe que no es sensato molestar a las Nornas, pues no en vano son ellas quienes hilan y tejen el destino de dioses y mortales, pero no puede arrepentirse, pues esta vez ha dicho la verdad en cada palabra; está dispuesto a hacer temblar el Árbol hasta sus mismas raíces en su venganza.

Skuld toma entonces la palabra. Lleva un libro en las manos y el velo que cubre su rostro es espeso, pues nadie debe mirar el futuro a la cara. Se mueve ágilmente, separándose de sus hermanas, acercándose hasta quedar frente a Loki.

– No serás tú quien pague el precio– dice en apenas un susurro–. Somos emisarias de un Destino al que también estamos atadas. No obstante, esta vez debemos intervenir.

Entonces abre el libro entre sus manos, con delicadeza, y pasa una mano enguantada sobre las runas.

– Hemos venido a mostrarte el futuro, Loki, Destructor de Mundos. ¿Tendrás el valor para mirar?

Antes de inclinarse sobre el libro y comenzar a leer, Loki se limita a sonreír. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izumi_Silverleaf:  
> Segundo capítulo. ¿Espero que no nos odien demasiado?  
> Luego de esto me siento en la obligación moral de avisar que esto no va a ser una historia bonita ~~excepto en todas las maneras en las que _sí_~~ y que, pese a eso, espero que continúen por aquí para lo que sigue. ¡Esto apenas está comenzando!  
>  En segundo lugar, gracias a todos los que han parado a leer y a comentar (¡a quien lo bookmarkeó y a los suscriptores! _¡GRACIAS!_ ) ¡No se imaginan la ilusión que nos hace saber que están allí!  
> En cuanto a la música. Este capítulo se escribió al ritmo de _Through the roof of your mouth_ , de Ben Frost, aunque suena más a _I come alive_ de The used. Si pueden escucharlas, por favor, ¡háganlo! También _Mirror mirror_ , de Blind Guardian. 
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo jueves!
> 
> Zyan92:  
> Primero que nada, ¡graaaacias a todos los que dejaron comentario en el capítulo anterior! Me emociona mucho saber que les ha gustado y que los estamos enganchando, y espero que se queden en todo el trayecto, aún cuando, como ya dijo Izu, esto no son cachorros y pastelitos, eeeeeh... ehehehe. Por favor, díganos qué les gusta, qué no, etc etc, ¡todos los comentarios son bienvenidos!
> 
> So... música. En mi opinión este capítulo se vuelve a leer con Hopeless y I will not bow, de Breaking Benjamin de fondo.
> 
> Happy Thorsday!


	3. Cuestión política

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sobrevivió al ataque de los gigantes, pero la ciudad aún burbujea exaltada. La sangre hierve a la menor provocación.

Un ambiente celebratorio y solemne cubre las calles de Asgard. Festivo por la reciente victoria en la defensa del reino, y severo por los caídos en batalla. Se prepara una fiesta en honor a ambos sucesos, y las calles bullen de actividad. Pero este espíritu feliz no llega hasta el interior del palacio.

Aunque las estancias de Odín están adornadas y relucientes para el festín, el aire se respira tenso y pesado. El gran salón está lleno a rebosar, con la hidromiel que corre como agua en las copas de los invitados, pero Thor cruza los pasillos con prisa, sin molestarse en mirar a las personas a su alrededor, hasta que el eco de unas voces llama su atención.

-¿…y por qué tendríamos que llorarlo? – dice una de las voces, altanera y despectiva, perteneciente a uno de los guerreros asgardianos. –Un maldito traidor como él…

Thor escucha un coro de afirmaciones, mientras se acerca, antes de que otra voz se alce entre el tumulto.

-¿Y quién iba a pensar que esa escoria Jotun se escondía en el palacio?- dice, en un tono de clara ofensa.- En nuestra propia cara. Es una suerte para él que esté muerto, porque de otra forma…

-De otra forma, ¿qué? – pregunta Thor con una voz que resuena como el trueno, apretando los puños con fuerza a los lados de su cuerpo. Sabe que están ebrios, de la cerveza, el hidromiel y la victoria, pero es una ofensa demasiado grande cuando ellos no vieron la mirada de Loki, su confusión y desesperación al borde del abismo.

Hay un instante de silencio en la sala, antes de que el primer guerrero se levante, enfrentando al Dios del Trueno.

-Le cortaría la garganta en el centro de la plaza – responde, mirando a Thor a los ojos -, para que toda Asgard lo viera pagar su traición con sangre.

Thor no lo piensa un segundo. Mjölnir está en sus manos al momento y el guerrero sale despedido hacia uno de los pilares, cimbrando toda la sala al golpear la roca.

-Repite una sola palabra de eso – dice Thor, con la ira ardiendo en las venas-, y será tu sangre la que manche el piso de la ciudad.

Los murmullos se amplifican contra la bóveda mientras Thor espera la llegada de un segundo desafío, pero en cambio son los guardias reales quienes hablan.

-Príncipe – llaman y Thor se yergue de inmediato-, el Rey requiere su presencia.

Thor abandona la sala de inmediato, sin mirar a los guerreros.

 

***

 

En la sala del trono, Odín escucha la discusión de tres de sus principales ministros, de rostros serios y ceñudos; se encuentran los cuatro alrededor de una mesa cubierta de papeles, mapas de la ciudad y sus alrededores e incluso un diagrama del Bifrost. Thor está familiarizado con ellos; siendo el círculo de autoridad más cercano al rey, son la columna vertebral del gobierno en Asgard, las manos y ojos de Odín en el reino. 

– Los rumores se han propagado por todas partes. Debajo de la fiesta, la ciudad hierve. La casa real debe pronunciarse acerca del incidente.

– Algunos hablan incluso de que la invasión fue planeada y auxiliada desde palacio.

– Le debemos a los Aesir una explicación. Que en medio de la familia real haya prosperado un Jotun en secreto... Es inaceptable, sacrílego incluso.

– ¿Y si se generan disturbios esta noche? Tendremos que instalar vigilancia extra en el palacio, podríamos reforzar la guardia real con elementos de los Einherar...

– Una delegación de los elfos llegará por la mañana; solicitan permiso para arribar en el Bifrost. Asumo que con intenciones de reafirmar nuestra alianza, Su Majestad, pero debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

Thor cierra la puerta de la sala de un portazo. Al notar la presencia del heredero, los ministros se silencian de inmediato.

– Ya hemos esperado demasiado, padre – dice con la voz apenas controlada–. ¿Cuándo saldrán las partidas de búsqueda? No se me ha informado nada.

Uno de los ministros tose un poco y los otros dos intercambian miradas de preocupación. Una orden seca de Odín y los tres se retiran solemnes, dejando solos a rey y príncipe. Odín suspira, exhausto, mientras su único ojo se pierde a través de una de las ventanas, evitando cruzarse con el rostro de su hijo mayor.

– Cada segundo es valioso. Hay que movernos – continúa Thor. Su mano juguetea con el mango de Mjölnir atado a su cinturón mientras camina de un lado a otro, dando largos pasos que resuenan en la estancia–. Alguna de las hechiceras debe ser capaz de rastrearlo. Quizá no lo están intentando lo suficiente...

El rostro de Odín refleja cansancio, pero su voz es firme cuando lo interrumpe.

– No vamos a buscarlo.

Thor se detiene entonces, girándose para encararlo, con la incredulidad marcada en cada línea de su rostro.

– Hemos perdido la vigilancia de Heimdall y a un tercio de nuestros mejores soldados – dice Odín, aún sin mirarlo–. Las fronteras están débiles y todos en el universo saben que así como Asgard triunfó, nuestro ejército está disminuido. Y usar hechicería en estos momentos no es otra cosa que una mala decisión. Nuestra prioridad es reforzarnos.

– ¡Pero Loki...! – exclama Thor, con la desesperación tangible en cada sílaba.

– No vamos a buscarlo – repite Odín con firmeza, y sus palabras resuenan ominosas en la inmensidad de la sala del trono.

Hay un momento de silencio, tenso y pesado, hasta que Odín por fin vuelve la vista hacia Thor. Lo encuentra mirándolo, con la respiración agitada y los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con que aprieta los puños.

– No lo dejarás perderse en el vacío – gruñe, con los dientes apretados–. No podemos abandonarlo. _No voy a abandonarlo._

– Lo que no podemos es dedicar esfuerzos a rebuscar en el infinito – la voz de Odín es hierro sólido–. Las tropas quedaron diezmadas y debemos reforzar nuestras defensas. No destinaré recursos ni guerreros para una causa perdida. Además, Asgard está furiosa... No conviene agitar aún más el estanque.

La mirada de Thor es una tormenta.

– ¿Supeditas la vida de Loki a la opinión de Asgard? ¿Mi hermano podría estar muriendo allá afuera y tú te preocupas por lo que se rumoreé en las tabernas del reino? – El tono de Thor crece conforme las palabras salen de su boca.

– Si estalla una revuelta, poco podremos hacer después para buscarlo. Asgard...

– ¡Asgard no se rebelará! – Exclama Thor, desesperado–. Y Loki...

– ¡Que no haya sucedido no significa que no ocurrirá! – dice Odín, azotando el puño sobre la mesa - ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¿No entiendes la frágil posición en que el descubrimiento de la identidad de Loki me ha colocado? ¿No entiendes que estamos al borde de una revuelta? ¡No puedo iniciar, ni siquiera puedo permitir la búsqueda de un Jotun, menos aún admitirle de vuelta en Asgard en el supuesto de que haya sobrevivido a la caída del puente!

El rostro de Thor palidece.

– Loki es muy hábil, quizá encontró la forma de... Quizá logró llegar a alguno de los reinos–. Thor balbucea, casi incoherente, a toda velocidad–. Loki está vivo. Loki _tiene_ que estar vivo.

Odín suspira.

– No, Thor. Loki bien puede estar muerto y desproteger al reino no es una opción. Asgard nos necesita. Te necesita. Su príncipe debe ver por ella; es tu responsabilidad, como heredero al trono– Odín se acerca a Thor para colocar una mano sobre su hombro y por unos instantes se ve realmente cansado, un hombre viejo y agotado bajo el peso del manto real–. Perdimos a Heimdall y en él a nuestro más valioso vigilante. Aún no sabemos cómo es que los Jotuns lograron sorprenderlo, pero hasta que no encontremos un sustituto para la vigilancia del puente o averigüemos cómo es que los gigantes llegaron hasta aquí, habrá una guardia permanente en el recinto. Necesito que te encargues de ello.

– Pero, padre…–. intenta Thor una vez más.

– ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho? – Exclama Odín, de nuevo en el tono autoritario del señor de Asgard–. Cuidar del Bifrost es nuestra prioridad militar, y serás tú quien se encargue de ello.

Odín ve la mirada de Thor endurecerse, ardiendo de furia.

– ¿Es una orden? – pregunta en voz baja, sin dejar de mirarlo.

– Lo es – responde Odín, retirando la mano del hombro de su hijo y regresando al trono.

Thor se inclina frente a Odín, dejando a Mjölnir en el suelo.

– Me encargaré del Bifrost, padre – dice, con una voz que corta como el hielo –, pero veré la manera de encontrar a Loki. No voy a abandonarle y me importa muy poco lo que Asgard piense al respecto.

Thor se levanta y da media vuelta, sin esperar una respuesta, saliendo de la sala con paso marcial.

 

 * * * 

 

– Glamorosa tarea, ¿eh? Vigilar debajo de la cama para que los terroríficos monstruos del hielo no nos devoren.-Fandral se recarga junto a la puerta del Bifrost, mirando el techo con rostro aburrido y jugueteando con una daga de mango rojo sangre- Si al menos estuviéramos en las partidas de captura de hechiceros…

– Cállate y suelta esa cosa. Con lo torpe que eres te sacarás un ojo – le gruñe Hogun–. Ya sé que preferirías estar acicalándote en palacio y que esto es muy aburrido, pero es más importante que lo que opine tu espejo...

– Y en efecto, los monstruos malos pueden devorarnos si nos atrapan desprevenidos otra vez– dice Sif, enarcando una ceja hacia ellos, mientras afila su lanza–. Sin Heimdall no podemos confiarnos demasiado. Y si ni siquiera él pudo ver desde dónde llegaron...

Fandral bufa, fastidiado.

– Pero esto es tan aburrido... Estamos sobrecalificados para este puesto; no me place estar almacenado– dice, guardando su daga, para después girarse a mirar al príncipe- ¿Qué tanto lees, Thor?

Volstagg duerme profundamente en un rincón, con los últimos restos del banquete que robara de las cocinas de palacio apilados en un plato a su lado, mientras Thor se inclina sobre un grupo de pergaminos amarillentos, totalmente enfrascado en la lectura. Cuando Fandral le llama, levanta la vista brevemente hacia él, antes de volver a clavar los ojos en los papeles.

–Son viejas notas respecto del Árbol. Debe haber alguna pista respecto a la caída que... 

Fandral resopla, ganándose una mirada de advertencia de Sif.

–Loki cayó por el vacío–dice ella, casi con delicadeza–. Quizá ni siquiera logró aterrizar en algún reino; quizá incluso sigue cayendo…

–Y si lo logró, se hizo trozos contra el suelo–continúa Fandral al descuido–. Tu hermano nunca fue muy sólido después de todo. Lo más seguro es que haya quedado esparcido  en el espacio sideral. Con un poco de suerte terminará enterrado en Muspelheim y... ¿qué? Tú sabes que es posible, así que no me mires así, Sif.

Thor rueda los ojos y lanza los papeles al suelo. 

–Lo peor es que quizá tengas razón, Fandral. Lo más que puedo sacar de esto es que Loki podría estar en Muspelheim o Niflheim, pero sin ninguna certeza de en qué parte de esos reinos. Será difícil una vez que estemos allá...– Thor deja que las palabras se desvanezcan, pasando una mano por su cabello, pensando en lo poco agradables que serán cualquiera de esos dos reinos si la mitad de las leyendas son ciertas.

– ¿…estemos?–dice Hogun, levantando las cejas y mirando a Thor con incredulidad–. Ni hablar, Thor. Yo no pongo un pie en Muspelheim.

– ¡Ni yo! Hace demasiado calor por allá para mi gusto... – Fandral vuelve a sacar su daga, reanudando su jugueteo.

Thor los mira por un momento, sin acabarse de creer lo que escucha.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Renuncian a la aventura? ¿No dices que te aburres, Fandral? ¡Es una gran oportunidad para entretenernos!–dice, con falsa alegría. Un momento después, en cambio, guarda silencio. –En verdad amigos, yo...–Thor reprime un suspiro de cansancio–. Necesito su ayuda.

Sif le dedica una larga mirada, antes de acercarse y tomar su mano.

–Thor, sé que crees que la magia de Loki quizá fue suficiente para salvarse a sí mismo, pero nadie, ni siquiera él, pudo haber sobrevivido a una caída así– dice con suavidad, buscando su mirada–. Quizá no deberías buscarlo. No sabes lo que puedes encontrar.

Fandral resopla.

–No veo cual es el problema– dice, lanzando la daga y atrapándola en el aire–. Asgard está mejor así. Y, en mi opinión, sin Loki por aquí, tal vez no deberíamos preocuparnos tanto por cómo entraron los gigantes a Asgard, y no andar interrogando a cada hechicera que se limpie los zapatos con un encantamiento...

Hay un instante de silencio, antes de que Thor hable de nuevo.

– ¿Qué insinúas, Fandral? – La voz de Thor es grave, apenas controlada, y resuena en eco, rebotando en las paredes del recinto.- Y no olvides que es mi hermano de quien estás hablando. 

–Bueno, dicen en la ciudad que sólo un hechicero de alto nivel podría haber escondido a los gigantes de la vista de Heimdall, ¿no por eso están cazándolos por todo el reino?– responde sin inmutarse–. Y ya sabemos que el guardián nunca fue mucho del agrado de Loki, además de que no hay muchos hechiceros tan expertos en Asgard. Thor, incluso tú tienes que aceptar que…

– ¡Cállate ya, Fandral! – exclama Hogun, arrebatándole la daga de la mano y lanzándola hasta el otro lado de la estancia.

Un silencio incómodo se instala en la sala. Thor se inclina con lentitud, levantando los mapas y guardándolos en el saco en el que los trajera.

–Los guardias que se van a encargar de esto llegarán en un par de minutos y podremos regresar a nuestras actividades normales– dice Thor con voz helada, encaminándose a la salida. Cuando pasa junto a Fandral se detiene, enfrentándolo. – Haré como si no hubiera escuchado eso, Fandral, pero que quede claro: mi hermano no es un traidor y no voy a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera ustedes, lo llamen como tal.

Thor continúa caminando y, una vez en la puerta, se gira de nuevo.

–Sé que está vivo, Sif– dice con firmeza, dejando que se escuche en toda la estancia–. No sé cómo aún, pero lo voy a encontrar y lo traeré de regreso, con ayuda de ustedes o sin ella.

 

* * *

 

Thor se pasea por las calles de Asgard hasta llegar a los límites de la ciudad, donde comienza el bosque, buscando un lugar solitario para poder reflexionar a solas. Necesita pensar, considerar sus promesas, pues pese a sus recientes palabras sabe que encontrar a Loki no es algo que pueda hacer sin ayuda. Sabe que necesita aliados, y si Odín y sus amigos se niegan a auxiliarlo, tendrá que buscarlos en otra parte. Asgard, sin embargo, no parece estar muy dispuesta a facilitar el rescate de Loki. Antes bien, parece que hará lo que sea necesario para evitarlo.

 

Thor avanza, perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que al doblar una de las calles una cabellera larga y rubia, que se mueve apresurada entre las calles vacías, le llama la atención.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zyan92:  
> Summary alternativo: In which every person in Asgard is a dick. Pero iba a romper el tono, ¿no? Ha. Bueno, un capítulo un poco más largo de lo normal, espero que les guste...  
> Otra vez, ¡gracias por los comentarios! Queremos más =P.  
> ¿Música? King of Fools - Poets of the Fall.  
> Happy Thorsday! 
> 
> Izumi_Silverleaf:  
> Así pues... ¿Asgardianos idiotas y malagradecidos, decían?  
> Lo cierto es que la Asgard en mi mente (y la de los comics, vamos...) en realidad dista mucho de la ciudad perfecta de la que todos hablan y Thor, el ideal asgardiano, es _exactamente_ todo aquello que los asgardianos _no son_.  
>  *le tapan la boca antes de que empiece el discurso*  
> Una vez más, ¡gracias por todo y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo!  
> Música: Pompeii - Bastille  
> Hasta la próxima semana.


	4. Encantamientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con la ciudad en su contra, Thor encuentra una aliada inesperada. Hay esperanza aún para el Príncipe de Asgard.

 

 

Esa cascada de cabello rubio sólo puede pertenecer a una persona.    


La Encantadora. 

Thor sonríe para sí mismo. La suerte  envía a una posible aliada;  Amora  desdeña las reglas y es la segunda hechicera más poderosa del reino, superada tan sólo por el propio  Loki .  Si hay alguien que tendría que estar dispuesto a ayudarle, es ella. Tal vez su magia tenga el poder suficiente para localizar a su hermano. 

El taconeo de las botas de la mujer sobre el empedrado de  Asgard  le indica el camino. Thor sigue a la Encantadora a lo largo de varias cuadras, hasta llegar a una mansión solitaria, lejos del centro de la ciudad; la casa de  Amora . Thor nunca ha ido hasta allí, pero su hermano solía pasar mucho tiempo en aquel lugar.

En  Asgard  se rumoreaba que  Loki  y la Encantadora eran amantes. 

Thor nada sabe de ello; hace tiempo que  Loki  ha dejado de hacerle confidencia alguna y su vida personal es un misterio; nada más que materia de rumores en la corte. Había toda clase de historias; algunas increíblemente absurdas, involucrándole con _todo tipo de personajes_... nada confirmado. De cualquier manera, espera que al menos la relación entre  Loki  y  Amora  haya sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella acceda a ayudarle a buscarlo.

Una puerta de madera tallada se cierra detrás de la Encantadora. Thor, inseguro, toca ligeramente. Unos segundos de silencio después, la puerta se abre, sin emitir el menor ruido, y una risa cantarina sale a saludarle. 

—Pensé que no te decidirías a hablarme, a pesar de haberme seguido por tantas calles –la voz de Amora la precede, y en un segundo ahí está ella, recargada perezosamente en el marco de la puerta. 

Thor da un paso atrás, sorprendido.

—Entonces sí eres tú —dice, impresionado. —Lograste escapar.

Amora  ríe suavemente.

—¿Lo dudaste un solo momento? —responde y chasquea levemente la lengua, divertida. —Pero dime, ¿qué te trae hasta mi casa, Príncipe de  Asgard ?

Thor duda un momento antes de contestar.

—Yo... Necesito tu ayuda, Encantadora... —admite Thor en un suspiro. 

Amora  arquea una ceja.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa. —dice, y su sonrisa se ensancha. — Dime,Thor , ¿qué podría hacer una humilde hechicera como yo por la realeza?

—Encantadora, tú y mi hermano eran muy... cercanos. Recuerdo que ustedes pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y...

—¿Y? —Las cejas de  Amora  se alzan, interrogantes y divertidas.

Thor aún vacila un momento, inseguro.  Amora  es la única esperanza que le queda y lo sabe; si ella se negara, ¿a quién podría pedirle ayuda, cuando todos sus amigos se la han negado rotundamente?

—Necesito que me ayudes a buscar a  Loki  —dice por fin, y su voz es grave y rugosa, casi rota. —Necesito traerle de vuelta. Eres la única que puede hacerlo.

Amora  baja la mirada, considerando la propuesta, y Thor siente a los segundos pasar tensos a su alrededor mientras espera una respuesta. Un momento después la Encantadora vuelve a mirarlo, con una sonrisa que se refleja en sus ojos. 

—¿Qué mujer con el corazón helado sería capaz de negarte algo cuando lo pides tan dulcemente, Señor del Trueno? —dice, apartándose de la entrada y, con un ademán, invitándolo a pasar.

 

 

  
* * *

Thor sigue a  Amora  por pasillos caprichosos por la casa, amueblada con lujo y gusto extravagante. De los muros cuelgan tapices sedosos y en las ventanas cortinajes verde esmeralda. Las alfombras son tan espesas en algunos puntos que los pies se hunden en ellas. Las escaleras que suben tienen barandales de maderas raras y relucientes que se retuercen sinuosamente hasta el último piso. La Encantadora lo guía hasta una puerta de madera rojiza que toca con sus finas manos y a la que susurra palabras desconocidas para Thor; un momento después la puerta se abre con un ligero rechinido.

Un aroma a manzanas invade los sentidos. El cuarto de hechizos de la Encantadora es un recinto amplio, cuyas paredes están cubiertas de estanterías; a la derecha, libros, pergaminos y runas ininteligibles para quien no es adepto a la magia, a la izquierda, frascos, recipientes, hierbas, una colección de objetos que retan a la vista. En el centro, una pileta, vacía, recubierta de plata pulida. 

Thor permanece en la entrada de la habitación, incómodo ante el aura de lo desconocido que impregna el ambiente. Le recuerda a los aposentos de su hermano, siempre con ese aroma a lo intangible, lo inmaterial.

— Loki ,  Loki ... ¿En qué te has metido esta vez? —La voz de  Amora  suena juguetona, mientras sus manos rebuscan entre los estantes, entre pergaminos viejos y botellas llenas de colores.

Thor siente la esperanza bullir en sus venas ante las palabras de la hechicera.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que esté muerto? —pregunta, aferrando con fuerza el marco de la puerta.

—¿Muerto? ¿ Loki  el hechicero? — Amora  ríe, como si las palabras de Thor fueran las de un niño pequeño. —No, no lo creo. Si hay alguien que puede sobrevivir a un trance como ése, es él. Si su maestría con la magia no fuera suficiente, con una sonrisa y un par de frases, se las ingeniaría para engañar a la misma muerte. Pero nunca le digas que dije eso. Jamás me dejaría olvidarlo. 

Risueña,  Amora  saca de los estantes una botella repleta de jarabe viscoso y amarillo pálido, que vacía sobre la pileta. 

—La caída...  Amora , ¿tú sabías que  Loki  era...?

—¿Un  Jotun ? No, lo supe al mismo tiempo que el resto de la ciudad. Si ha habido un secreto bien guardado en  Asgard , ha sido ese. Sin embargo siempre sentí algo extraño respecto de él –La mirada de la Encantadora se pierde en sus recuerdos mientras sus manos trazan complejas runas que brillan sobre la pileta. —Ahora se explican tantas cosas... 

Cuando termina, el amarillo se torna azul turquesa al tiempo que las runas desaparecen, y  Amora  planta las manos a los lados del recipiente, mirando la superficie con fijeza. Murmura frases ininteligibles de lo que Thor lo único que capta es el tono de interrogante. Los minutos transcurren lentos y Thor puede ver que la confianza de  Amora  se diluye mientras sus murmullos suben de tono. El azul comienza a borbotear. 

La Encantadora aumenta el volumen de la voz, hasta que finalmente le grita una orden al líquido. La explosión que sigue salpica la habitación y las gotas azul turquesa que se desparraman por todas partes se evaporan en un siseo sin calor. El impacto arroja a  Amora  hasta el extremo del recinto, haciéndola caer casi a los pies de Thor. El guerrero se apresura a su lado y la levanta del suelo con facilidad. Los ojos de  Amora  están un poco desenfocados; agita la cabeza para despejarse y se sonríe al encontrarse entre los brazos de Thor. 

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Sabes dónde está?  —Las preguntas se atropellan entre sí y la preocupación de Thor es obvia.

—Estoy bien. Más que bien, de hecho... —responde ella, de forma casi seductora. Sus dedos rozan levemente la barba de Thor, acercándose y éste se retira ligeramente, haciéndola sonreír aún más. Thor la baja al suelo con delicadeza y se retira un poco, con el ceño fruncido;  Amora  ríe y se acerca a un espejo junto a la entrada del recinto; alisa su cabello y su ropa arrugada lo mejor que puede. 

—Entonces... ¿Lo encontraste? —La ansiedad puede más que la incomodidad del momento.

Amora  bufa.

—No exactamente. Explorando los reinos subterráneos  algo me bloqueó. No sé que es, pero toda el área está rodeada por una suerte de muro que me impide ver claramente —  Amora  suspira de frustración, y su voz suena insegura. —Puede que necesite algo de tiempo.

—Espero que no demasiado.  Loki  podría... —Thor se pasa la mano por la cabeza, dudando.

La Encantadora sonríe y se acerca a Thor, tomándolo del brazo para guiarlo hacia la salida. 

— Loki  es fuerte, más fuerte de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar.  Dudo que ni siquiera él sepa de lo que en verdad es capaz —dice en tono reconfortante mientras suelta el brazo del príncipe –. Vuelve mañana, al terminar tu guardia; yo seguiré intentando.

Thor asiente levemente, sin convicción, antes de dar media vuelta y cruzar el umbral.  Amora  lo detiene con un toque suave en el hombro.   


—Lo encontraremos —dice ella, y hay sinceridad en su voz. —Tienes mi palabra.

 

 

 

  
* * *

Gotas de sangre caen sobre la pileta desde la mano de la Encantadora. Ojerosa y agotada, aún se ve llena de poder al declamar los antiguos hechizos. Thor, en una de las esquinas del cuarto, contempla expectante; ha sido testigo de ya varios intentos de  Amora  por localizar a  Loki , tardes enteras observando a la Encantadora lanzar complejos encantamientos sin resultados, pero este es diferente, puede sentirlo en la piel. El aire vibra y humo verde oscuro se arremolina a los pies de la hechicera; las pupilas de la mujer se dilatan y se nublan. Parece estar en otro lugar, lejos de sí misma. 

La neblina sube y los hilos de humo toman forma, se entrelazan entre sí; un árbol de oscuras hojas se levanta hasta el techo. Las ramas del árbol se mecen y un olor denso y orgánico entra a la nariz de Thor, saturando su cabeza y mareándole. Las palabras del cántico, rítmicas, se introducen en su mente y lo relajan; a su mente acuden los recuerdos de cabalgatas en lo profundo de los bosques de  Asgard , con el sol cayendo entre las hojas de los árboles, iluminando el camino con luz dorada y verde esmeralda. Thor comienza a cabecear ligeramente, el aire místico y narcótico dejando caer su efecto letárgico sobre su consciencia. 

La atmósfera vibra y respira, con vida propia; cambios suaves y lentos la van transformando imperceptiblemente. La dorada tranquilidad inicial se diluye, y el verde esmeralda se oscurece, virando hacia un castaño apagado. La humedad del ambiente se reseca y comprime, las hojas del árbol crujen y caen, como alcanzadas por el otoño. La temperatura desciende en picada y un escalofrío recorre la piel de Thor. Revolotean remolinos de aire en los estantes y los pergaminos encantados caen de su lugar estrepitosamente. 

De las raíces del árbol brota una pálida neblina aperlada. Cristalina escarcha cubre el tronco y trepa hasta las primeras ramas; las escasas hojas que aún quedan en su lugar son atrapadas por el hielo, estáticas. El frío se torna glacial y Thor puede ver su respiración humear frente a sí mismo. La Encantadora parece no respirar, sus labios, pálidos y azules aún murmuran palabras de hechicería. Nieve cae desde la copa del árbol, pero se desvanece al llegar al suelo.

De súbito, una grieta se abre en la base del árbol hechizado. La voz de  Amora  enmudece y su mano derecha señala el punto donde la fisura comienza, iluminada por un pálido, parpadeante color verde. La cicatriz se abre, tomando velocidad, y el crujir del hielo es ensordecedor. Trepa por el tronco, separando las quebradizas ramas, y el tintineo de los  trozos al caer recuerda al tañido de las campanas. 

El último pedazo que queda en pie, iluminado por la luz verde, destella y se funde en segundos. 

Amora  cae de rodillas y todo rastro del hechizo se desvanece. Thor intenta sacudirse la confusión y se levanta de un salto para auxiliarla; un sordo cuchicheo sale de los labios temblorosos de la hechicera, y su piel se siente helada como un cadáver.

— Niflheim ...  Niflheim ...  Niflheim ...  Niflheim ...

Thor la toma en brazos y levanta su peso con facilidad, y la lleva rápidamente hasta una de las habitaciones en los pisos inferiores.

 

 

 

  
* * *

Amora  se recupera con rapidez; el hechizo le afectó fuertemente y su poder fue estirado al máximo, pero su larga experiencia a través de los milenios la mantiene en pie. Tras unos instantes frente a la chimenea, logra articular las palabras que Thor necesita oír con urgencia.

—Thor... Está vivo... Yo... logré verlo... —la hechicera tose para aclararse la garganta — Loki  está en  Niflheim . Debes buscarlo... en el norte del reino... 

La hechicera cierra los ojos brevemente, intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Thor sostiene una de sus manos entre las suyas, apresada fuertemente, intentando no caer en la desesperación.

—Debes apresurarte —dice ella al fin, abriendo mucho los ojos. —Tardé tanto en encontrarlo porque la señal de su magia se ha debilitado enormemente.  Loki  debe encontrarse a las puertas de la muerte para que su poder se encuentre tan disminuido. Vivo, sí, pero las cadenas que lo atan a la carne son ahora muy frágiles. Un  Aesir  habría muerto ya en su situación. Será peligroso, mucho, pero debes encontrarlo tan pronto sea posible. Yo prepararé todo para cuando regresen...  Loki  va a requerir un cuidado intensivo para recuperarse. 

Thor frunce el ceño, examinando las ojeras y los pómulos afilados de la mujer.

—¿Estarás bien? —pregunta, aún sin soltarla. —El hechizo exigió mucho de tu parte.

—Thor, estoy bien.  Loki  no. Tienes que partir ya— Es la primera vez que las emociones traicionan a la siempre risueña y seductora Encantadora; su preocupación es obvia. Su rostro ausente parece encontrarse en otra parte, lejos, entre la niebla mortífera de  Niflheim .

Thor se inclina, llevando la trémula mano de la hechicera hasta sus labios para depositar un suave beso en el dorso. Esto consigue llamar su atención, haciéndola reír suavemente.

—Partiré enseguida —dice contra su piel. — Amora , yo... te lo agradezco mucho 

Ella ríe de nuevo, antes de aferrarlo por la muñeca y acercarlo más, atrapando sus labios y besándolo con fuerza. Thor no mueve un músculo, sorprendido, cuando su mente se llena de imágenes: un paisaje blanco y helado, oculto tras un velo de neblina; un camino bajo los arcos cubiertos de estalactitas, bordeado de cráneos desnudos y una cueva a las faldas de una colina, oscura y escondida. Entonces  Amora  se separa, sonriendo con levedad.

 —¿Era eso necesario? —pregunta Thor, casi divertido, aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

La Encantadora le hace un guiño.

—Puedes considerarlo mi recompensa —dice, en ese tono juguetón que la caracteriza. —Ahora, largo de aquí.  Loki  te... nos necesita. Los estaré esperando. 

Thor está casi en la puerta cuando la escucha una vez más.

—Ten cuidado. Por favor.

El guerrero hace una inclinación desde la puerta, sonriendo.

—Lo tendré, mi dama.

 

 

  
* * *

Las lanzas de los guerreros de  Einherar  se interponen en su paso, impidiéndole la entrada al recinto del  Bifrost .

 —Hemos recibido órdenes de no permitir el uso del puente sin consentimiento expreso de Odín –explica el guardia atropelladamente, sin atreverse a mirar a Thor. –Nadie entra o sale del reino. Señor.

Thor aprieta los puños, exasperado.

—Soy el príncipe heredero, ¿no es eso suficiente? —dice en su voz de mando, dejando al eco resonar por toda la estancia. –Apártense de mi camino

El guardia aún duda un momento, bajo la aplastante autoridad de Thor, pero al final claudica, pues si hay alguien capaz de desafiar las órdenes de Rey, es Thor. Con un gesto ordena a los guerreros bajar las lanzas, abriendo el paso al Príncipe mientras va por la espada de  Heimdall  y la coloca en el centro de mando, la electricidad comenzando a concentrarse en la estancia, lista para abrir el  Bifrost . 

Un destello de luz que se pierde en la oscuridad, un momento después, indica que Thor ha partido ya a  Niflheim . 

El guardia mira las estrellas, mientras los mecanismos dejan de girar, sin saber aún qué pensar.

—Soldado —dice un momento después, llamando a uno de los guerreros que custodian la puerta. —Notifica a palacio de la partida de Thor. Odín debe saberlo.

 

 

  
 * * * 

El sonido del metal contra la madera es ahogado por el del cristal al romperse. Mascullando maldiciones, Amora lame la gota de sangre que resbala por su muñeca. La esfera líquida de vigilancia brota al chasquear sus dedos, mostrándole el exterior de su mansión.

_ Ninguna deberá salir de los perímetros de  Asgard , a menos que sea por mi orden expresa. Los hechizos quedarán restringidos a los más básico. Y por encima de todo, se prohíbe la búsqueda de nadie más allá del reino, bajo pena de muerte. Saben a lo que me refiero, niñas. No se arriesguen. _   


Las palabras de Odín resuenan ominosas en su mente. Fuera de sus puertas un batallón de Einherar aferra sus lanzas, comandado por ni más ni menos que la cachorra favorita del trono. La arrogante y pequeña  Sif  había venido hasta su casa, y Amora no tiene la menor duda acerca de quién la ha enviado y para qué. El viejo tuerto sabía lo que hacía. La Encantadora cierra los puños hasta que los nudillos aparecieron blancos. Los días han transcurrido tan rápidamente, y la magia empleada no ha pasado desapercibida. Y en el momento en que Thor abandonó el reino... Qué tonta. Tendría que haber ido con él. ¿Habrá un lugar más seguro en los Nueve Reinos que los brazos del Señor del Trueno?

Amora ríe de sus propios pensamientos, groseramente interrumpidos por nuevos golpes a su puerta. Aquella niña jugando a ser guerrera adoraría la oportunidad de tumbarla y sacar a la mismísima Encantadora a la rastra.  Amora observa con atención a la esfera, calculando sus posibilidades.

—Oh,  Sif , cariño... Si lo que quieres es mi cabeza, descubrirás que no soy fácil de atrapar... — Amora baja las escaleras con gracia, despidiendo una mortífera luz verde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izumi_Silverleaf:  
> Cuarto capítulo y *fanfarrias* _AMORA_. Espero con esta pequeña muestra de ella la hayan adorado tanto como lo hacemos nosotras.  
>  (Deberían escuchar la adoración con la que Zyan habla de este capítulo, en serio xDD Aunque es totalmente merecido porque _whoa_ )  
> En fin. ¿Qué les está pareciendo? Espero los estemos sorprendiendo. ¡¡¡No puedo esperar a que vean todo lo que viene!!!  
> Mientras tanto, muchísimas gracias por seguir por aquí y por los comentarios (Aunque a veces tardemos eones en responder, les juro que hacen nuestros días más brillantes)  
> En cuanto a música, esta vez sólo puedo pensar en _I will follow you into the dark_ de Death Cab For Cutie con respecto a Thor y en _Zombie Train_ de Two Steps From Hell como ambientación para la magia.
> 
> ¡Hasta el jueves!
> 
> Zyan92:  
> IZU, DEJA DE BALCONEARME.  
> Pero sí, este es sin lugar a dudas uno de mis capítulos favoritos de todo el trabajo.  
> Es que mi preciosa Encantadora... i ship this SO hard!!!  
> Una vez más gracias por los comentarios, y espero que nos dejen más! ¿Qué tal las caracterizaciones?  
> En el apartado musical, este capítulo fue escrito bajo los influjos de _Breath of Life_ de Florence and the Machine, y también podría agregar _Lux Aeterna_ de Clint Mansell (o cualquier de este hombre porque asdfghjk). 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado la nueva entrega, ¡happy Thorsday!
> 
> (Izu: _NOPE!_ *le enseña la lengua*)


	5. Delirio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La búsqueda llega a su fin. Sin embargo, lo que Thor encuentra no es lo que esperaba.

Al llegar a Niflheim, lo primero que percibe es la niebla gris y espesa que lo envuelve en un manto húmedo. El viento cala helado bajo sus ropas; el paisaje se revela pálido y opresivo, ahogándole bajo su peso. Flotan en el aire lamentos de dolor y pánico, de esperanzas perdidas entre la bruma, desvanecidas como todo rayo de luz. No queda ninguna duda de porqué este es el reino que porta el nombre de Inframundo, hogar de la desesperanza.

Thor se levanta y respira hondo, apretando el mango de Mjölnir y reconfortándose en su familiar peso. No puede permitirse sucumbir ante la desesperación mientras su vista se acostumbra a la bruma; comienza a percibir sombras a través del velo, formaciones de hielo y roca alzándose oscuras a su alrededor, cada vez más tenues conforme se alejan. El silbido del viento habla de bordes helados y afilados, ocultos a la vista. No se molesta en levantar la mirada para buscar unas estrellas frías y ajenas antes de comenzar a caminar; está solo, sin más guía que las instrucciones de la Encantadora para encontrar a Loki en este mundo extraño.

Avanza por horas, siguiendo el curso de un río congelado que se distingue en la profundidad mientras observa el paisaje que lo rodea, tratando de reconocer alguna de las formaciones que Amora le mostrara. El ambiente no ayuda en realidad, y Thor puede sentir la ansiedad acumulándose en el fondo de sus pensamientos, avivada por el recuerdo de la mirada desesperada que Loki le lanzara antes de caer. La culpa y la duda roen poco a poco en su mente, insidiosas. Nada de esto se suponía que pasara; ¿cuántas veces prometió a Loki que, sin importar lo que sucediera, él estaría allí para protegerlo? En cambio lo único que había hecho era mirar, mientras Asgard se volvía en su contra por algo que Loki no podría controlar.

Thor se limita a sacudir la cabeza y arrebujarse aún más en su capa, obligándose a sí mismo a concentrarse en la búsqueda y a no pensar en Loki, como ha evitado hacerlo desde que lo viera caer por el borde del puente. No puede permitirse la distracción en un sitio tan hostil como Niflheim, especialmente cuando cada minuto que pierde es precioso para el éxito de su misión.

Los lamentos llenan el aire mientras Thor avanza por la pendiente del río, resonando agónicos en sus oídos, los gritos de las almas condenadas a la tortura eterna bajo las garras de Nidhöggr, hasta que Thor distingue un paisaje conocido. Ve los arcos cubiertos de estalactitas, las cimas que se alzan amenazantes entre la niebla y la única caverna que se abre, oscura, a las faldas de la mayor de ellas. Es por fin la imagen que le mostrara la Encantadora y Thor reprime un suspiro de alivio al pensar que lo ha encontrado, pues las advertencias de Amora, el peligro que aún corre, siguen presentes en su mente.

Se acerca hasta alcanzar la entrada de la cueva y se adentra en ella con cautela. Está cubierta enteramente de hielo, sin rastro de vida, y Thor siente por un momento que su corazón se hunde. _No está aquí_ le grita su mente, y está a punto de derrumbarse ante la idea cuando escucha un leve eco rebotar en las paredes de la caverna. Es suave y quebrado, como una risa o un sollozo, y Thor podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier sitio. Así que se apresura hacia el fondo de la cueva, notando que poco a poco hay más claridad, como si hubiera otra salida.

La cueva desemboca en una pequeña estancia al fondo y hay un pozo en el suelo, como un espejo helado, sobre el cual se filtra la claridad del exterior, iluminándola con levedad y brillando en las estalactitas que cuelgan del techo.

No es eso, sin embargo, lo que lo deja sin aliento.

Loki camina al borde, aún en su forma Jotun, mirando el pozo a momentos con una mezcla de horror y fascinación mientras susurra palabras airadas para sí mismo. Da pasos largos, girando alrededor del pozo, deteniéndose por momentos para tocar casi con reverencia el hielo que cubre las paredes de la estancia, antes de regresar a su paso, balanceándose descuidadamente sobre el borde.

Thor lo observa por un momento, incapaz de reaccionar, escuchándolo susurrar incoherencias apresuradas con la mirada perdida. Loki no viste ya la armadura, pero los ropajes de cuero negro, empapados de sangre en la batalla, aún ondean a su paso. Thor puede ver los movimientos exhaustos que hace y las bolsas de un púrpura profundo, casi negro, que se marcan en la piel cerúlea bajo sus ojos y es un momento absurdo en que se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha pasado para él; cuánto más aguantará de esa forma antes de colapsar bajo el peso de su propio cansancio.

Loki no lo mira y es tal vez eso lo que mantiene a Thor clavado en el umbral. Es hasta que Loki ríe, una risa rota y cascada entre una retahíla de palabras ininteligibles, que se obliga a reaccionar.

—¡Loki! —exclama, acercándose hasta tomarlo por los brazos para obligarlo a mirarlo.

 

* * *

 

Es difícil ordenar sus pensamientos, inconexos y afilados como cristal. Tal vez son los gritos y la desesperación los que le impiden concentrarse; el humo y el aroma metálico de la sangre que lo envuelven, casi asfixiándolo. Las imágenes que ve tampoco tienen sentido alguno en su mente, nada más que fragmentos deformados, repitiéndose una y otra vez en las paredes de la cueva, amplificándose en los espejos de hielo hasta que no hay nada más que ellas a la vista. Son sombras que se arrastran y trepan, oscureciendo el firmamento y devorando las estrellas, o son flamas que se alzan, naranjas y enloquecidas sobre el fondo de la noche, quemando una a una las ramas del Árbol del Mundo. Son ojos rubí que lo miran, burlones, desde el otro lado del espejo o los azules, verdes, grises, todos acusadores de los soldados de Asgard que empuñan sus armas frente a él, listos para asestar el golpe final. Son gotas de sangre (no la azul y helada de los Jotun, sino la roja y caliente de los Aesir) que escurren de sus manos hasta el suelo, formando charcos viscosos a sus pies.

Loki ríe a cada nueva imagen, casi sintiendo las llamas cálidas lamer su piel o la tibieza de la sangre al deslizarse entre sus dedos. Su mente es el caos mismo y lo sabe, se lo dice a cada guerrero sangrante que aparece frente a él, a los cadáveres que lo increpan desde los espejos helados. El caos es su mundo, su venganza, y Loki se baña en él con gusto, entregando su mente a cambio del cumplimiento de sus juramentos.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero no es como si en verdad importara. Loki repite una y otra vez las palabras de las Skuld, vacías y sin significado en su mente perdida, aferrándose a ellas cuando suenan en sus oídos el clamor de la batalla, los cuernos de guerra, los gritos y los tambores.

Y no está solo, en realidad, pues lo acompañan no sólo los reflejos distorsionados que ve en el hielo sino las imágenes que caminan a su lado, casi tangibles a sus ojos. A veces son los caídos en la batalla, las pilas de cadáveres sin nombre que se alzan a sus pies, impidiéndole siquiera moverse; otras son los espectros pálidos de los guerreros que lo encaran, buscando respuestas que Loki no puede darles, acusándolo de una traición inexistente. A veces son Odín y Frigga, quienes se alzan inclementes a su lado, lamentando el momento mismo en que lo recibieran en el seno de Asgard.

A veces es Thor quien le increpa, prometiéndole, con una voz como la tormenta y los ojos brillantes de odio, una muerte que no llega.

Loki les sonríe a todos, con esa sonrisa que corta como una navaja, porque pese a su mente hecha pedazos sabe que aquello no es real, que su mundo se limita a una ínfima caverna, pero _oh, cómo lo parece_.

 

* * *

 

—Loki —dice Thor con suavidad, sin soltarlo, buscando sus ojos. —He venido por ti.

La única respuesta que recibe es una risa, helada y enloquecida.

—¿Así, sin más? Esto es nuevo —dice Loki, mirándolo por fin. —¿Dónde está el hacha, dónde el martillo y dónde las amenazas de sufrimiento eterno?

Thor se congela ante los ojos de Loki, ante la mirada perdida y febril que encuentra en ellos, antes de que éste pierda el interés y vuelva a mirar alguno de los espejos, ignorándolo.

—No, no, Loki —dice Thor, tratando de captar nuevamente su atención. —Mírame, por favor. Estoy aquí. Vine por ti. Vine para llevarte a casa.

Loki ríe una vez más, sacudiéndose las manos de Thor de encima.

—¿Me tomas por tonto, acaso? —responde y se aleja, con la voz cargada de veneno.—Tú no eres real. Thor me dejó caer, me dejó perderme sin mover un solo dedo para impedirlo. Thor me hubiera lanzado él mismo por el borde del puente de haber tenido la oportunidad. ¡Thor nunca vendría a buscarme!

La acusación se clava como hierro ardiente, cortándole la respiración; pero Thor no se detiene y estira una mano, atrapándolo de nuevo.

—Thor me habría decapitado y puesto mi cabeza en las almenas de la ciudad —continúa Loki, con la vista fija en el suelo. —Habría destrozado mi cráneo con un golpe de su glorioso martillo para después unirse al resto de Asgard en la celebración. Thor habría reído y brindado por mi caída, brindado por la muerte de un traidor, brindado por la muerte de Loki…

— _Mírame_ —le interrumpe Thor, aferrándolo por la muñeca y llevando la mano hasta su rostro. —Siente esto, Loki. Estoy aquí. Soy real. _Vine por ti._

Loki lo observa por un momento, casi divertido, antes de que cambie por completo su expresión cuando su piel comienza a tomar una vez más el tono pálido de los Aesir.

—¿Q...qué...? —la pregunta se arrastra en un murmullo apenas audible y hay algo cercano al pánico transparentándose en su voz, en su mirada, en el temblor de sus dedos.

Thor acerca su rostro al de Loki, su respiración cálida contra la piel que poco a poco palidece

—Estoy aquí —repite, sin soltarlo, mientras ve desaparecer el color rubí de sus ojos y el iris verde destella cuando la transformación termina.

—Qué ilusión tan completa… —dice Loki suavemente y las palabras se diluyen en una sonrisa extasiada, mientras desliza los dedos sobre el rostro de Thor, casi tratando de memorizarlo.

Thor siente el temblor de sus manos aún antes de notar cómo se pierde una vez más su mirada y sus piernas flaquean. Apenas tiene tiempo de tomarlo en sus brazos e impedir su caída, y le sorprende la fragilidad que encuentra en él, una que Loki no ha mostrado a nadie en años, no desde que fueran niños sin preocupaciones jugando en los pasillos del palacio. Loki es todo líneas y ángulos, elegante y delicado pese a la fuerza que hay en su interior, y Thor no puede evitar apretarlo más contra sí mientras lo levanta y comienza a avanzar hacia la salida y el frío cortante del exterior, curvando los brazos protectoramente a su alrededor, prometiéndose mantenerlo a salvo de cualquier cosa que pueda esperarlos después.

No sabe cuánto avanza entre la niebla, buscando algún sitio despejado desde donde llamar a Asgard, sintiendo a Loki febril y débil entre sus brazos, temblando y murmurando palabras que Thor no reconoce, hasta que por fin lo encuentra y se detiene, mirando al cielo con expectación.

—¡Abran el puente! —grita a todo pulmón, —¡apresúrense!

Los segundos parecen eternos mientras espera una respuesta, con la bruma enroscándose y aferrándose a ambos, como si no quisiera dejarlos partir, y Thor contiene la respiración por un instante, sintiendo por primera vez el miedo acumularse en su pecho, antes de que el Bifrost se abra, brillante y casi cálido frente él.

Thor avanza el par de pasos que lo separan del puente de luz y es entonces cuando Loki se revuelve con suavidad en sus brazos, llevando los labios hasta su oído, sin abrir los ojos.

—No sabes lo que haces —susurra, apenas lo suficientemente alto para que Thor lo escuche. —No tienes idea de lo que estás llevando a Asgard.

Thor se detiene, con el corazón martilleando, y gira la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Qué dices?

Loki sonríe débilmente.

—Deberías matarme —dice con simpleza, antes de esconder de nuevo el rostro en la curva de su cuello cuando el Bifrost los transporta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izumi_Silverleaf: 
> 
> ¿Capítulo 5? ¿En serio? Eso significa que hemos llegado a la mitad de esto; ¡apenas puedo creerlo!  
> ¿Qué les ha parecido el regreso de Loki? ¿Es lo que esperaban?  
> Yo admito culpabilidad en cuanto a lo mucho que adoro esta idea de Loki hecho pedazos.  
> (Eso y a Thor culpable y protector. ¿Quién podría resistirlo?)
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre, ¡mil gracias por leer y por los comentarios!
> 
> En cuanto a la música, esto es, sin duda alguna, _Precious_ de Depeche Mode e _Into the Nothing_ de Breaking Benjamin, las cuales además de todo hacen un ambiente perfecto para la idea de Niflhem.
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo jueves!
> 
> Zyan92: 
> 
> Pues eso, que vamos a la mitad. ¡Y Loki está de vuelta! ...más o menos.  
> ¿Opiniones? Izumi es mala, ¿verdad que sí?  
> ¡Música! _Fade Away_ para Loki, _Anthem of the Angels_ para Thor, ambas de Breaking Benjamin. Amo esas dos canciones.  
>  *Se va a ahogar en sus propios feels.*  
> ¡Happy Thorsday!


	6. Castigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al volver a Asgard, hay soldados en el Bifrost, y una tormenta inesperada en el horizonte.

Hay una escolta real esperándolos cuando aterrizan en el recinto del Bifrost. No es una sorpresa, dada la preocupación de Odín por la seguridad de Asgard, pero aún así Thor agradece mentalmente su presencia cuando los ve. Pese a los susurros febriles que siente contra su cuello, la respiración de Loki se debilita con cada minuto, y sabe que necesitará toda la ayuda posible. Pronto. 

—Amora —dice Thor en un jadeo, antes de que la estática en el ambiente se disipe por completo. —Necesito llevar a Loki con la Encantadora.

El comandante de la escolta lo mira con sorpresa al notar su carga pero asiente al instante, ordenando a dos de los soldados acercarse al príncipe para retirar a Loki de sus brazos. Thor da de inmediato un paso atrás, casi por instinto, aferrando más fuerte a Loki contra sí.

—El Rey requiere su presencia en palacio —explica el comandante, cuando se hace obvio que Thor no les permitirá acercarse. Traga levemente antes de agregar. —Es urgente.

—No —dice Thor, negando con la cabeza y sin entregar a Loki. —Mi hermano está herido y requiere atención inmediata. Llévenme con la Encantadora o salgan de mi camino.

Son pocos los capaces de enfrentarse al Dios del Trueno, pero el comandante se mantiene firme frente a Thor.

—Tenemos órdenes de escoltarlo de inmediato a la sala del trono. Es una emergencia.

Thor siente su pulso acelerarse ante las palabras. Con Asgard al borde de un colapso, como Odín le hiciera notar antes, las posibilidades de una emergencia son incontables. Duda, pues las palabras de Amora resuenan en su mente, recordándole que avanza sobre tiempo prestado.

—Nosotros llevaremos al Príncipe —continúa el comandante, notando su indecisión. —Sin embargo, usted debe ir a ver al Rey de inmediato.

No le agrada la idea, pero Thor sabe que es la mejor posibilidad. Todavía lo piensa un momento, antes de entregar a Loki a los guardias, y desliza brevemente una mano por su hombro, sin desear soltarlo en realidad.

—Llévenlo a toda prisa —ordena, tratando de trasmitirles siquiera una décima parte de la preocupación que lo embarga. —La Encantadora sabrá que hacer.

Los guardias miran por un instante al comandante, que se limita a asentir con levedad, antes de hacer una corta inclinación y salir de la estancia a toda velocidad. Thor se vuelve entonces para encarar al comandante nuevamente. 

—Llévenme ante mi padre. 

 

 

 

* * *

Hay algo distinto en Asgard, algo que se respira en el aire. Thor lo siente mientras avanzan por las calles de la ciudad, un ambiente casi opresivo a su alrededor, como el preámbulo de una tormenta. Pronto nota el por qué; la ciudad está en silencio, estática y a la expectativa, con la calma inquieta que precede a la batalla. Su corazón se acelera sin saber muy bien porqué. La tensión no disminuye cuando alcanzan el palacio; más aún, parece empeorar. Sobre los jardines y pasillos, que comúnmente bullen de vida a esa hora del atardecer, flota un silencio sobrecogedor.

Thor piensa que será escoltado a los aposentos reales, así que es una sorpresa cuando en su lugar, es dirigido hasta a la sala del trono. Dos guardias abren las grandes puertas doradas a su llegada, donde el escolta se despide con una ligera inclinación, y las cierran a sus espaldas con un golpe que resuena en la bóveda vacía.

Odín lo espera sentado en el trono, con el manto real sobre los hombros y Gugnir sostenida en el puño. Su rostro es una máscara impasible.

—Acércate, Thor —dice, una orden abrumadora en la voz del señor absoluto de Asgard y los Nueve Reinos.

Thor obedece de inmediato, dejando a Mjölnir a su lado mientras se inclina ante el rey, posando una rodilla sobre el suelo.

—Padre —dice, como deferencia, antes de ponerse en pie de nuevo para mirarlo. —Me fue dicho que requerías verme, que había una emergencia. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Es ciertamente una emergencia cuando Asgard es abandonada en tiempos de necesidad por quien debería ser su principal salvaguarda —responde Odín y el tono helado de su voz delata la furia que lo embarga. —Cuando aquel que debiera ser mi mayor apoyo no sólo no está para acudir a mi llamado, sino que incurre en flagrante rebeldía, desobedeciendo órdenes expresas en lugar de cuidar del reino que un día será su responsabilidad.

Thor no aparta la mirada, sin acabar de creer lo que escucha.

—Te pedí que te quedaras a proteger el reino —continúa Odín, con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que se aferra a los brazos del trono y a su lanza. —Te hablé de la fragilidad de la situación en la que nos encontramos, del peligro que corre la ciudad, y aún así decidiste escabullirte a mis espaldas para hacer exactamente lo que te prohibí que hicieras. ¿Qué habría pasado si Asgard hubiera sido atacada mientras tú jugabas al héroe lejos de ella?

Un instante de silencio se cierne sobre la sala, antes de que Thor se decida a contestar.

—Los cimientos de Asgard se afianzan en lo profundo del tronco de Yggdrasil —dice, con una voz en la que se escuchan los primeros acordes de la tormenta. —La ciudad es sólida y sus defensores valerosos; no me necesitan. Había demandas más urgentes que exigían ser resueltas.

Odín se levanta, majestuoso en su fría ira. 

 —Tienes la obligación de servir a tu reino y a tu rey. Puedes ser el príncipe heredero, pero no hay misión tan urgente ni problema tan importante que te permita dejar de lado mis órdenes como si no fueran más que palabras al viento.

—La hay —responde Thor, apretando los puños a sus costados. —Padre, logré encontrar a Loki, perdido y herido en lo profundo de Niflheim. Si hubiera tardado un poco más…

Odín gruñe, obligándolo a callar.

—¿Crees acaso que no sé a dónde fuiste? —pregunta, y el desprecio es palpable en sus palabras. —Tu ramera hechicera lo contó todo cuando la apresaron. Lo único que lamento es que haya tardado tanto en hacerlo.

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Thor cuando comprende las palabras.

—¿Amora? —Thor pregunta, sintiendo a su corazón latir desbocado mientras las posibilidades corren por su mente a toda velocidad. —¿Qué hiciste con ella?

—Ejecutarla por traición —responde Odín con simpleza, con voz dura como hierro-, después de que confesara, por supuesto.

Las imágenes se forman en su mente de inmediato, sin desearlo. Puede ver las oscuras celdas y sentir la humedad, el casi imperceptible aroma de la sangre impregnado en las mismas paredes. Es dolorosamente fácil imaginar a la Encantadora en aquel lugar, con las oxidadas cadenas rodeando sus delicadas muñecas y la ropa desgarrada por la tortura…

Thor se obliga a apartar la escena de su mente, sintiendo las primeras punzadas de miedo en el estómago recordarle que hay algo más urgente de lo que preocuparse.

—Loki —dice en una exhalación, a través del nudo en su garganta, comenzando a buscar con la mirada una ruta de escape de la enorme sala. —Si Amora está muerta, ¿dónde está Loki ahora?

Odín no contesta de inmediato; se acerca lentamente a una pequeña mesa al lado del trono, una en la que Thor no había reparado antes, donde reposa un largo látigo enrollado.

—En lo profundo de las mazmorras, —contesta al fin, sin volverse para mirarlo. —No podía permitir que la ciudad se diera cuenta de su regreso.

Thor siente la furia correr por sus venas como fuego ante las palabras.

—¿En las mazmorras? ¡Es tu hijo! —exclama, dejando a su voz retumbar como un trueno en la sala. —¡No puedes hacerle eso!

— _¡SILENCIO!_ —ordena Odín, girándose de golpe para mirarlo. —Lo que has hecho... ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Asgard exigirá la cabeza de Loki en cuanto sepan de su regreso y yo no tendré más remedio que entregárselas para evitar una revuelta. ¿No puedes ver todo lo que has arriesgado? ¿Cómo has puesto en peligro al mismo Loki trayéndolo de regreso?

Thor espera hasta que los ecos mueren antes de responder, sin desviar la mirada un instante, como un desafío a Odín.

—Es mi hermano —dice al fin, con los dientes apretados por la ira. —Por él reduciría a polvo los nueve reinos con mis propias manos. Si Asgard quiere su cabeza, tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver primero.

El látigo restalla entonces, cortando de golpe el sonido. Un momento después Thor se encuentra de rodillas sobre el suelo, con una mano sobre la mejilla, mientras gotas cálidas y espesas resbalan entre sus dedos y caen sobre el suelo con un chapoteo viscoso.

—Insolente —dice Odín, haciendo chasquear el látigo una vez más, como un relámpago en su mano. —Haré lo que sea necesario para salvaguardar el reino que me está encomendado. Y tú obedecerás mis órdenes, así tenga que obligarte a hacerlo.

Como si hubieran estado esperando una señal, los guardias se acercan entonces, dos tomando a Thor por los brazos para obligarlo a erguirse y un tercero inclinándose frente a él, comenzando a trabajar rápidamente en soltar los broches que sostienen su capa y armadura en su lugar.

—He mantenido esta audiencia en privado porque no es conveniente que el pueblo sepa lo que sucederá —dice Odín, bajando por fin el par de escalones que lo separan del suelo, acercándose a Thor. —Pero tu desobediencia no puede ser pasada por alto tan fácilmente.

Thor no responde, dejándose hacer en silencio. Sin embargo cuando el guardia por fin se retira, dejándole el torso al descubierto, hay relámpagos en su mirada; una furia que ni siquiera Odín ha visto antes.

—Serás castigado aquí y ahora —continúa Odín, colocándose a su espalda mientras los guardias encadenan las muñecas de Thor en su regazo. —Y espero que esto te haga aprender la lección.

Odín no espera una respuesta. El primer golpe del látigo cae de inmediato, arrancando un sonido seco al chocar contra la piel y haciendo a Thor apretar los dientes con fuerza para no gritar. Fuerza y velocidad concentrada, un contacto instantáneo que lanza llamaradas de dolor a través de sus nervios y que se hace aún más insoportable al saber que no es sino el primero de muchos más.

Thor deja de contar a partir del décimo golpe, cuando la piel ya se ha roto y el látigo restalla con un sonido húmedo al azotar sobre su espalda. Siente el sabor metálico y salado de la sangre incluso en la lengua, allí donde ha mordido para acallar los sonidos, pero se mantiene erguido a pesar de todo, con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que aprieta los puños, porque la ira que siente es más fuerte que el dolor.

El látigo cae en incesante secuencia y Thor graba los detalles en su mente mientras piensa en Loki y en Amora, en esa Asgard enloquecida que lo espera a las afueras del palacio. Piensa en el pánico desnudo en la mirada de Loki antes de su caída, en sus risas desgarradas en la cueva en Niflheim y no puede evitar imaginarlo en las celdas de Asgard, con la mente extraviada en aquel laberinto sin luz y las paredes devolviendo el eco helado de sus murmullos sin sentido. Thor piensa en Loki, en las palabras que ha pronunciado ante Odín, y siente que con cada golpe, con cada gota de sangre que mancha las doradas baldosas de la sala, se rompen los lazos que los atan.

El último latigazo restalla de forma enfermiza sobre la piel en carne viva, cuando el aire mismo ya se respira pesado, cargado del aroma casi dulce de la sangre y el sudor mezclados. Uno de los guardias se acerca para ayudarlo a poner en pie, pero Thor se sacude la mano de inmediato, obligándose a levantar por sí mismo.

Odín ya está de vuelta en el trono, todo majestuosidad y gloria, cuando Thor logra levantarse.

—Soy tu rey y soy tu padre, —dice, de nuevo en el papel del señor absoluto de Asgard-. ¿Obedecerás?

Thor recoge a Mjölnir del suelo, en silencio, antes de alzar la mirada hacia Odín de nuevo.

—Eres mi rey —responde, tomando su capa de las manos de un guardia y echándosela sobre los hombros antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la sala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izumi_Silverleaf:  
> Con toda sinceridad, este es el capítulo al que más me emocionaba llegar, ¿pueden notarlo?
> 
> (No, en serio. Látigos y sangre y Thor taking no bullshit from Odín, ¡soy débil!)
> 
> No hay mucho más que decir salvo, como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima semana!
> 
> Zyan92:   
> Uuuuh, la tensión crece y la trama avanza un poco. ¡Albricias! ¿Habremos logrado evadir las tumultuosas aguas del OoC?
> 
> Realmente no hay mucho qué decir respecto de este capítulo. Habla por sí solo con toda facilidad...
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Comenten si les gustó y si no les gustó también! Happy Thorsday!
> 
> Aaaaah, y el soundtrack de esta semana:
> 
> _Crawl_ y _Had Enough_ de Breaking Benjamin.  
>  _Watch you crawl_ de Red.


	7. Despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La antorcha que carga Thor emite una luz temblorosa, que apenas ilumina un par de metros frente a él. No importa; sería capaz de reconocer el camino que busca en medio de la oscuridad más absoluta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia, este capítulo podría herir sensibilidades. Aquí es donde “Graphic depictions of violence” y probablemente algunas otras advertencias que no encontramos cómo definir aplican...

El cuerpo del guardia se estrella contra el suelo con un sonido sordo, arrancando ecos apagados de las húmedas paredes de las mazmorras de Asgard. La antorcha que carga Thor emite una luz temblorosa, que apenas ilumina un par de metros frente a él. No importa; sería capaz de reconocer el camino que busca en medio de la oscuridad más absoluta.  
  
Thor avanza con pasos lentos adentrándose más y más en la fortaleza, no por miedo a alertar a los guardias (sabe que ha dejado inconscientes a todos), sino porque cada paso que da tira de los músculos de su espalda, allí donde el látigo de Odín arrancara piel, lanzando corrientes de dolor por sus nervios que sólo sirven para recordar _porqué_ está allí, en medio de la noche, cometiendo traición contra Asgard.  
  
Las mazmorras se extienden bajo la ciudad, excavadas profundamente en la roca, y Thor se adentra en ellas sin dudar un segundo, sabiendo que encontrará lo que busca sólo en las celdas más alejadas, las más ocultas y oscuras de todas. Los ecos comienzan a escucharse en algún momento, aumentando de volumen poco a poco conforme se acerca, hasta que Thor es capaz de distinguir las palabras, los sollozos y las risas rotas que reverberan por los pasillos, y no puede evitar sentir una corriente de ira recorrer su columna al pensar en el engaño, en el castigo injustificado que ha llevado a Loki a aquél lugar.  
  
Acelera el paso al girar el último recodo, cuando puede ver el hierro de los postigos relucir bajo la luz anaranjada de su antorcha. La puerta es sólida, cubierta en grabados de runas antiguas, encantamientos que contendrían cualquier clase de magia, y Thor puede sentir sobre la piel el frío mortal que emana de la habitación. Los cerrojos chirrían cuando introduce la llave y gira, accionando los mecanismos, abriendo las puertas con lentitud. Thor exhala el aliento que ni siquiera está consciente de haber contenido.  
  
Los murmullos continúan incansables. Thor adelanta la antorcha y entra en la habitación.  
  
—¿Loki? —llama con suavidad, mientras la luz se refleja en los planos de la roca y él trata de distinguir cuál de las sombras que observa es la que pertenece a su hermano.  
  
La risa que responde proviene del rincón más alejado de la celda. Loki esta allí, apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y las uñas enterradas en los antebrazos, aferrándose a la carne como a una línea de vida. Tiene el rostro escondido, pero la piel a la vista tiene el tono pálido que Thor conoce tan, _tan bien_ , en lugar del azul jotun; sin embargo, salta a la vista que las olas de frío que saturan la habitación emanan de él.  
  
—Loki... —llama Thor de nuevo, dejando la antorcha en un soporte para acercarse, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando se reclina a su lado, sin atreverse siquiera a tocarle. —Loki, ¿puedes oírme?  
  
Thor escucha los susurros apresurados, las palabras que se expanden y rebotan en eco. Parecen cánticos en lenguas olvidadas, rotos e ininteligibles, y Thor sabe que no son una respuesta. Loki apenas se detiene para respirar, rápida y superficialmente.  
  
— _Loki_ —dice Thor, mientras lo toma por las muñecas, e intenta hacerle soltar su agarre, sin poder evitar recordar su encuentro en Niflheim. —Hermano, debes escucharme. Vine a sacarte de aquí. _Vine por ti._  
  
Lo que recibe es una carcajada, sonora y ácida. Loki echa la cabeza hacia atrás, y en su voz hay una nota aguda que roza la histeria. Thor puede notar la humedad en su rostro, los ojos demasiado brillantes...  
  
—La sangre... —dice Loki, en un tono indefinible entre el deleite y el pánico. —¿Puedes verla, puedes? _Hay sangre fluyendo de Yggdrasil..._  
  
—¡LOKI! —grita Thor, levantando ecos que resuenan dolorosos en la celda, al tiempo que lo aferra de los hombros, sacudiéndolo para obligarlo a reaccionar. —¡Tienes que escucharme!  
  
Loki ríe una vez más, con la mirada fija en la antorcha que arde junto a la puerta.  
  
Thor se detiene, y con las manos aún en los hombros de Loki lo acerca hacia sí mismo hasta que sus frentes se tocan y su aliento se mezcla, condensándose en delicado vapor blanco a su alrededor.  
  
—Loki... —susurra casi contra sus labios, con la voz levemente quebrada y sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. —Loki, mírame...  
  
Hay un instante congelado, cargado de estática, hasta que Loki gira el rostro levemente y enfoca, mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.  
  
Entonces el mundo estalla.

 

* * *

Más sonido que imagen, más sensación que nada. Es como ser engullido por la tormenta, un caos de luz y sonido, viento que golpea la piel. Es dolor enterrando sus dientes en su mente, agudo e insoportable, penetrando cada uno de sus nervios; un dolor profundo e ineludible, _creciente_ , hasta que Thor siente que podría romperse, hacerse pedazos si no se detiene.  
  
Después vienen las imágenes. Son extrañas, pero a la vez familiares; como si Thor estuviera mirando a través de un espejo curvo y distorsionado. Tarda unos segundos en entender porqué, y el reconocerla es recibir un golpe demoledor; es una vida que sabe que no es suya, pero se siente como tal. Hay desprecio y humillación en los recuerdos, clavándose como saetas ardientes que destacan en el dolor que nubla su cráneo; Thor puede ver, sentir cada detalle con claridad absurda. Hay magia que corre por sus venas, pasión, odio que se alza en olas y el miedo helado que le quita el aliento.  
  
Milenios de una vida entera se despliegan ante sus ojos, una de la que conoce cada detalle pero aún así no sabe nada, una vida a la sombra proyectada por el hijo dorado de Asgard, bajo el desprecio mal disimulado que le ofrece el mundo al que llama hogar, y Thor siente que lo que más desgarra  es el amor que se oculta bajo tanto odio, el calor que corre por sus venas cada vez que se ve a sí mismo sonriendo para Loki, cuando siente el corazón romperse entre el deseo y el rencor.  
  
 _Lo siento_ , piensa, mientras su mente se abre por completo, cortada por el filo agudo de la pena, el odio y duele, _duele_ ; duele hasta los límites de la locura, pero Thor no puede dejar de mirar, no puede sino dejarse llevar por la corriente que lo arrastra en contra de su voluntad.  
  
Se encuentra ahora sobre el Bifrost, con las manos empapadas en sangre color cobalto y la furia  que ruge en su interior, la adrenalina acelerando su pulso, su tórax vibrando al golpe de los tambores de guerra. Thor siente el éxtasis de la lucha, la esperanza que brilla por un momento, el orgullo que lo llena cuando la lanza se clava en el pecho del gigante.  
  
 _No_ , piensa Thor, _deténganlo_.  
  
El frío que se expande por su cuerpo cuando el Jotun lo toca no tiene nada que ver con el gigante sino con el miedo, el pánico desnudo que siente cuando el contacto no lo quema, cuando la piel comienza a cambiar de color. Entonces cae.  
  
Cae y el vértigo que siente encoge su estómago cuando el vacío lo devora. Las imágenes se acumulan, superpuestas y fragmentadas; la caída interminable, y las estrellas heladas y lejanas que son el único testigo. La garganta que se hace trizas gritando, suplicando una salvación que no llega. Palabras, recuerdos, magia que escapa desde sus huesos y venas dejándolo indefenso. Maldiciones que resuenan, haciendo eco contra los reinos, contra el árbol, que se amplifican y se repiten, como un cántico ensordecedor. Terror, odio, dolor, odio, dolor, _dolor..._  
  
Hay lamentos, aullidos lobunos que resuenan en sus oídos, ecos lejanos que Thor no logra ubicar.  
  
Entonces siente el frío, el viento que corta como cuchillo. La niebla lo envuelve, sofocante, y pronto se encuentra rodeado de espejos, con ojos escarlata, brillantes y malévolos devolviéndole la mirada y siente la ira correr como fuego líquido en sus venas. Aún hay sangre en sus manos, pero no es el oleoso fluido jotun, sino una sangre roja y espesa, caliente sobre su piel.  
  
Y grita con una voz hecha pedazos mientras los espejos se astillan bajo los golpes de sus puños, bajo su furia. Cae de rodillas y grita, grita hasta que el sonido se apaga sordo contra la niebla que lo rodea, porque el dolor sigue ahí, creciendo, desgarrando su conciencia, arañando los límites de su cordura.  
  
Tres figuras se acercan, sombras tenues y maliciosas bajo el velo pálido.  
  
 _Basta, Loki_ , piensa con desesperación. _Basta. Lo siento, lo siento tanto, lo siento..._  
  
La sangre escurre por las hojas al abrir el libro y una nueva oleada de imágenes brotan enloquecidas, aún más caóticas, aún más sangrientas, pintadas de naranja y negro, llenas de humo que le atenaza los pulmones y lustrosas bajo la luz rojiza en cuadros macabros, acompañadas de los gritos agónicos de un mundo que cae en pedazos. Su mente se encoge ante una invasión que la corta en delgadas láminas, exponiéndola, abriéndola con violencia. Ve a Asgard en ruinas, con su dorado esplendor quebrado y quemado, ahogada en  el aroma dulce de la muerte y la descomposición. Ve el Bifrost destrozado y el palacio destruido; la sala del trono encharcada de escarlata, y debería ser grotesco, todo destrucción y masacre, vidas perdidas, lágrimas derramadas, un dolor tan grande, tan inconcebible, tan imposible, tan _bello_...  
  
Ve su propio cadáver sobre las baldosas con el pecho abierto de par en par, pero no importa, no importa, porque Loki está allí, sobre él, sonriendo entre lágrimas con un corazón aún caliente y palpitante entre las manos...

 

* * *

  
Es el eco que rebota lo que lo hace reaccionar. Sus oídos retumban con vibraciones dolorosas, su propio pulso amenazando con ensordecerlo. Thor se encuentra a sí mismo de rodillas frente a Loki, de vuelta en su propia cabeza, con los dedos enterrados en sus brazos. Loki tiene los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza echada atrás contra la pared, y Thor siente que su pulso se acelera aún más porque no hay respiración pero hay sangre, en sus labios, en su cuello y en las manos que Thor levanta para tocarlo...  
  
Un aullido escapa de su garganta, cortando al salir como una navaja sobre cuerdas vocales desgarradas. Sus pensamientos se acumulan, inconexos y sin sentido, y Thor sabe que algo falta, puede _sentirlo_ mientras desliza las manos sobre Loki, buscando un indicio de vida, cualquier cosa, porque es imposible, porque no puede ser tan tarde, porque _no_.  
  
Y lo llama, repitiendo su nombre como un conjuro mientras lo sostiene entre sus brazos y siente su mente girar enloquecida, pensando en traiciones y juramentos rotos y promesas olvidadas y llamas que brillan sobre ciudades en ruinas. _Loki, Loki, LOKI..._

 

* * *

Hay una extraña calma cuando los guardias por fin consiguen abrir la pesada puerta. El príncipe está en el centro de la habitación, con el prisionero entre brazos, y el aire es pesado y eléctrico, saturado como antes de una tormenta.  
  
Uno de ellos se acerca con pasos leves, como si tratara con una fiera, antes de hablar.  
  
—¿Señor...? —pregunta, antes de alargar una mano y tocar su hombro.  
  
Hay un rugido que se escucha a lo largo de las mazmorras, seguido de gritos y el sonido húmedo de la carne al desgarrarse.

 

* * *

Cuando Loki abre los ojos, lo hace a la luz mortecina de una antorcha a punto de consumirse. Tarda un poco en enfocar, y un poco más en intentar comprender la situación, recordar dónde está. Sus pensamientos, aún difusos, vuelven a fusionarse y cobran lentamente sentido y orden hasta que logra darse cuenta de que algo ha cambiado, de que hay algo entrelazándose con su propia mente, algo que arde con luz dorada, fluido como rayos de sol.  
  
Y cuando se levanta y mira a su alrededor, viendo la sangre que escurre por las paredes y los cadáveres que rodean la figura arrodillada de Thor, no puede evitar sonreír.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zyan92:  
> Antes que nada, una disculpa a los que se hayan decepcionado el jueves pasado con la falta de capítulo u_u. Mea culpa, salí de vacaciones y dejé la laptop y no pude editar correctamente esto. ¿Perdón? -pone ojitos de cachorra-  
> Bueno, a lo que vinimos. This fucking chapter i swear...  
> ¿Les gustó? Uno de los capítulos más difíciles (aunque con todos hemos sudado sangre...).  
> Oh, gawd, perdón, perdón Thor ;_;
> 
> Soundtrack:  
>  _Without you_ de Breaking Benjamin. (En serio, la letra... relean el capítulo con esto de fondo...)  
>  _Time of Dying_ de Three Days Grace
> 
> ¡Nos veremos el próximo jueves!  
> Happy Thorsday!
> 
>  
> 
> Izu:
> 
> Capítulo 7 o “Ese donde se muestra el amplio vocabulario de Thor” ( ~~ya, ya sé... *se pone su notita de “Not Funny” en la frente*~~ )  
> Pues bueno, que Zyan lo ha dicho perfectamente ya, así que repetiré: _This.Fucking.Chapter._ ¿Es muy malo si admito que, aunque vaya que costó escribirlo, disfrutamos a montones hacerlo?  
>  ~~THOR, CARIÑO, LO SIENTO, TE QUIERO *lo abraza*~~
> 
> Ahora, hablemos de música:  
> Este capítulo es _Awake and alive_ de Skillet (No, _en serio_ , esa canción ES LOKI y es, absolutamente, el porqué del nombre del capítulo) y es _Trapped under ice_ de Metallica, pero si quieren saber cómo suena la mente de Thor (cosa que en verdad recomiendo tener de fondo con el capítulo), definitivamente _deben_ escuchar _Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of the War Drums_ de A Perfect Circle.
> 
> Y pues, eso. ¡Gracias como siempre y hasta la próxima semana! (¡Prometido!)
> 
> P.D. ¿Debería disculparme por el abuso de itálicas? _¡Lo siento!_


	8. Caída libre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La risa de Loki lanza ecos resquebrajados por las paredes cuando su espalda se estrella contra el muro de piedra.

Loki da un par de pasos para llegar hasta donde se arrodilla Thor, quieto y rígido como una estatua.

Una gota carmesí resbala por su rostro. Loki extiende la mano, en un movimiento teatral, rescatándola para llevarla a sus labios; una tenue sonrisa de regocijo asoma a su rostro al degustar el sabor metálico en la punta de su lengua. Sabe bien. 

Hay un movimiento. Segundos después, la risa de Loki lanza ecos resquebrajados por las paredes cuando su espalda se estrella contra el muro de piedra. El antebrazo y todo el peso de Thor lo mantienen inmóvil contra la roca, con la confusión y la ira aún rebullendo en la tormenta de sus ojos. Las manos de Loki se alzan defensivas contra la firme sujeción de Thor, inútiles al intentar zafarse. Ojos verdes se enfrentan a los azules, inquisitivos y a la vez despreocupados, como si la mirada de Thor no fuera una ventana de tormenta. 

—Lo has visto— dice, aún con la sonrisa en los labios.— Lo has visto todo. Y aún así sigo vivo.

La voz con que Loki habla ya no es el mismo gruñido ronco que trajera de Niflheim, pero tampoco es el cuidadoso y musical sonido de antes. Divertido e interrogante, arquea una ceja, como si en verdad esperara una respuesta. 

—Es verdad— ríe, mientras desliza al descuido los dedos sobr el brazo que lo apresa.— Todo es verdad. _Todo._

Thor aspira con fuerza; la comprensión viene acompañada de los recuerdos. Llegan todos a la vez, pero ya no con la violenta nitidez con que prácticamente los vivió; de las llamas queda sólo el color naranja y un sabor amargo hecho de cenizas que se asienta en su boca. La respiración acompasada de Loki es el único sonido que realmente se escucha, destacando sobre el murmullo huracanado en que se han convertido las imágenes de la alucinación. Desgastadas y despintadas, apenas reflejadas en el pobre espejo de sus recuerdos, rezuman sangre; la visión de las calles doradas empapadas de carmesí conserva su fuerza, y un nudo se amarra en su garganta, de congoja… y asombro. Amarga belleza, donde el oro se pinta de rojo.

—Hay una manera de impedirlo— dice Loki, obligándolo a volver a la realidad. Se mueve con fluidez, curvando su cuello hacia atrás, exponiéndolo por completo en una invitación inconfundible, y cierra los ojos, sonriendo. Thor lleva la otra mano hasta su cuello, apretando, mientras lo empuja con más fuerza contra el muro, como si quisiera fundirlo contra la mazmorra, ocultarlo ahí por el resto de los eones del universo para no sacarlo nunca más.

—¿No lo harás?— pregunta Loki, apenas un par de latidos después.— ¿No te atreves?

Abre los ojos entonces, el verde brillando enloquecido.

-¿Dejarías a Midgard caer, a Vanaheim quebrarse, a Nifflheim desvanecerse en un suspiro?— pregunta en un jadeo, con palabras se atropellan al salir de entre sus labios y que repiquetean como plata en los oidos de Thor.— ¿Dejarías a Nidavellir hundirse, a Muspellheim apagarse, a Svartaflheim caer en pedazos? 

Se detiene un momento, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Dime, Thor- dice, con palabras que queman—, ¿dejarías a Asgard arder bajo mi mano?

Silencio. Loki desliza sus dedos sobre los de Thor, que aún apresan su cuello, entrelazándolos.

_Ven conmigo._

* * *

Todo ángulos, todo líneas duras y punzantes, así es Loki. Es el mismo, pero no; ¿cómo puede alguien cambiar tanto en menos de una luna? Sus ojos, esos cuyo verde conocía Thor tan bien, jade pálido y esmeralda, ahora hundidos, pero tan brillantes, tanto, demasiado brillantes, ardiendo amenazantes con un terrible secreto que ahora él también conoce, brillantes de risa, de burla, y Thor no puede evitar obedecer y lanzarse hacia adelante, besarlo con los ojos abiertos, queriendo borrar esa expresión que tan familiar, tan punzantemente familiar es. 

El beso le sabe amargo, gustoso a sal, a cenizas, a sol cayendo desde una lejana ventana. Los labios de Loki se sienten fríos contra los suyos; ambos jadean y su aliento helado se mezcla con el suyo que arde. Thor abre la boca de Loki con su propia lengua, invadiendo, reclamando, mientras su propia respiración se agita más y más.

—Siempre tan exigente- jadea, apenas separándose para respirar.

_...tan exigente, sí así eres tú, siempre así, quieres más qué quieres qué me vas a quitar esta vez todo es suyo siempre él siempre él mi hermano mi rey siempre él de él de él de él qué me va a quitar qué le voy a dar todo es suyo es igual siempre igual igual igual--_

La risa de Loki lo enloquece. Golpea dentro de su propio cráneo, tan hueca, tan diferente de sus recuerdos pero tan parecida a la vez que Thor quiere hacerla callar, quiere que deje de taladrar sus oídos con lo que no quiere escuchar. Muerde entonces los labios de Loki, fuerte, hasta que prueba la sangre, la sangre que los ha arrastrado hasta allí, la sangre que no comparten pero que sabe exactamente igual a la suya, y que casi le entumece los labios al contacto, helada. Una fina capa de escarcha se forma sobre sus labios un instante, tan sólo uno, y se evapora con el calor de su piel sin dejar rastro. Por un momento Thor duda si en verdad existió. 

_...está aquí, igual que siempre, igual que antes, labios rojos manos blancas esta vez es mío sólo mío todo mío nadie más vendrá nadie y si vienen les mataré les colgaré les estrangularé les despellejaré y les colgaré de la torre para que nadie lo vuelva a intentar mío mío mío--_

La llama de la antorcha ya se ha apagado, y la única luz en la mazmorra es un suave brillo verde y sobrenatural que viene de ningún lugar; las ataduras de Loki se desvanecen en un tintineo y éste estira las manos por encima de sí mismo, ágil como un gato. Con movimientos ondulantes las pasa sobre los hombros de Thor, hasta rozar con los dedos su espalda, desprendiendo la capa empapada con la sangre y haciéndola caer, mientras sus uñas dejan rastros rojos sobre las marcas del látigo aún frescas. La punzada de dolor hace a Thor sisear y con más fuerza sujeta a Loki, abandonando su boca y deslizándose sobre la línea de su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello desnudo y pálido. 

_...no cierres los ojos no dejes de mirar si dejas de mirar se irá se desvanecerá es una ilusión no no lo es demasiado perfecto para ser una mentira para ser una alucinación pero no no cierres los ojos porque el hechizo se desvanecerá se apagará se evaporará oh tan cálido tan tibio no más frío no otra vez no más nieve no más hielo no..._

El aire sale de sus pulmones, golpeado por la sorpresa, cuando las manos heladas de Loki presionan su pecho. 

— _Quieto_

Thor no mueve un músculo mientras ropa tras ropa cae de ambos, hasta que quedan desnudos. La respiración de Thor sigue vaporizándose, cada vez más cálida; aunque el lugar sigue cubierto de escarcha él se siente más y más caliente, contrastando con el resto de la mazmorra, contrastando contra la piel helada y pálida de los dedos de Loki que trazan caminos sobre él. Thor no puede evitar soltar un gemido cuando en lugar de dedos lo que siente es la boca de Loki sobre sí, húmeda, besando primero, mordiendo después, dejando marcas rojas y enojadas como rastro al descender sobre su cuerpo. 

_...le mataré no se irá no se puede ir no me abandonará es mío nada más mío mío y es de verdad no es una ilusión no esta vez no si lo hace le arrancaré los huesos y le arrancaré los ojos y le arrancaré la piel..._

Thor suelta la respiración que no sabía que estaba aguantando cuando por fin Loki abre la boca al llegar a su erección. No es que se sienta exactamente bien; es demasiado potente para eso, demasiado fuerte y demasiado demoledor. Thor no puede sino cerrar el puño y golpear el muro de piedra, lo que hace reir a Loki otra vez, y la vibración que provoca en su boca repercute como un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral. 

Cierra con fuerza los labios, pero aún así los gemidos siguen escapando de su garganta. Loki abre aún más la boca, y lo toma más y más adentro; Thor no puede evitar empujar con las caderas, y Loki emite un gemido estrangulado, pero no retrocede ni un centímetro, recibiéndolo todo. Sin darse cuenta Thor ha enredado los dedos en los mechones negros y brillantes del cabello de Loki, y empuja una vez más, otra, mientras Loki acepta todo sin retroceder.

_...codicioso oh siempre tan codicioso y egoísta y orgulloso y consentido y porqué siempre él porqué porqué siempre todo para él porqué nunca nadie le dice que no porqué yo no puedo decirle que no... ___

__Cuando Loki por fin se separa tiene los labios rojos y brillantes, y un hilo de saliva cae por el borde de su sonrisa. Cuando se levanta para besar a Thor, ardiente y demoledor, su boca sabe a sal._ _

__Los dedos encallecidos de Thor encuentran su camino a lo largo del pecho de Loki, lentos, casi dubitativos, rozando sus pezones, bajando por su torso, llegando a su cintura, rodeándola, deteniéndose en los agudos huesos de su cadera que embonan en sus manos a la perfección. Sigue hasta tomar entre sus dedos la erección de Loki, rozando desde su base hasta la punta, y es recompensado por un suspiro tembloroso. Continúa hasta que su mano es detenida por la del propio Loki, quien lo toma de la muñeca, desviándolo. La mano de Loki está ahora húmeda y resbaladiza y llena la de Thor con la sustancia que la empapa. Guía su mano hasta su espalda y lo hace bajar; Loki separa levemente las piernas, permitiéndoles a ambos tocar. Cuando guía los dedos de Thor hasta su entrada su respiración se hace rápida y superficial, y cierra la boca con fuerza, cuando siente los dedos de Thor rozarle la piel._ _

__Thor toca lentamente, dejándose guiar por la mano del mismo Loki y por los sonidos que escapan de entre sus labios apretados. No puede evitar el esbozo de una sonrisa cuando, al introducir apenas la punta de uno de sus dedos, Loki aspira un jadeo violento, dejando caer su peso contra el mismo Thor, quien ahora puede escuchar los ruidos agitados que emite Loki con cada movimiento de sus dedos. Siente la presión de la erección de Loki contra la propia y la ansiedad hace a su cabeza girar. Los jadeos rápidamente se convierten en gemidos y en una ingrediente más para hacerlo descontrolar._ _

_...qué estoy haciendo qué estoy haciendo qué voy a hacer lo que siempre hago lo que él quiere que haga lo que él me hace hacer..._

__Con la boca reseca, Thor continúa, y en poco tiempo entran hasta cuatro de sus dedos; y él continuaría, podría continuar por el resto del milenio... Pero Loki toma su mano por la muñeca para detenerlo, y en su mirada de pupilas oscuras y dilatadas ribeteadas de verde hay lujuria y una pequeña chispa de reto, como si hubiera leído su mente, y le desafiara a continuar. Le pesa la respiración, e impaciente agarra la cadera de Loki y lo hace girar contra la pared de la mazmorra._ _

__Dentro de sí, la excitación se siente como un hilo alargado que se tensa más y más a cada instante. Todavía duda por unos segundos que se deslizan expectantes entre ellos, antes de que Thor se decida por fin a penetrarlo de un solo empujón. El grito que sigue es ahogado, y no está muy claro quién de los dos lo ha emitido; ambos quizá. Los dedos de Thor se entierran en la piel clara, y empieza a empujar con un ritmo lento que se acelera conforme se deja ir, y conforme el hilo se tensa aún más, abriéndole un abismo oscuro ante sus ojos que lo invita a caer de una vez. Entierra su rostro en el hueco del hombro de Loki, quien tiene la frente sobre uno de sus brazos, recargado contra el muro para no caer._ _

__El tiempo, fluido y confuso en la atmósfera repleta de magia que palpita en la mazmorra, pasa perezoso, mientras Thor persigue el clímax que siente trepar dentro de sí mismo; no puede detener ya los gemidos que le escapan de la garganta. La vibración corre por sus mismos huesos como magia, como ese vértigo que siente cuando convoca a una tormenta, cuando la electricidad obedece dócil cualquiera de sus deseos y se descarga donde él desea. También siente la presión sobre su erección que Loki ejerce, cálido sin serlo realmente. Los ruidos incoherentes que Loki emite también indican lo cerca que está, y siente cómo se tensa imposible entre sus manos por un momento, un instante eterno, para después aflojarse entre sus brazos._ _

__El orgasmo cae sobre Thor de golpe, bañándolo como si le cayera encima una ola de tempestad, y cierra los ojos._ _

* * *

__Por fin hay silencio._ _

__Loki está de pie ante la puerta de la mazmorra. La ropa que viste ha sido conjurada; su magia, libre del encantamiento de las Nornas, libre de los sellos asgardianos que guardan las celdas, se curva bajo sus dedos como un animal de caza, listo para atacar. A su espalda Thor lo mira como si fuera la primera vez, como si fuera la última; lleva unos cuantos minutos así. Su mirada se clava sobre el pasillo oscuro que lleva hasta la superficie; una vez que comiencen a andar, ya no habrá marcha atrás. Thor se limita a esperar, en silencio, a que sea él quien dé el primer paso._ _

__Loki sonríe entonces, sintiendo los primeros ecos de la tormenta vibrar contra su piel, cuando levanta el pie para pasarlo por encima del cuerpo del guardia que obstruye la entrada._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zyan92:
> 
> I'm not even sorry for writing this. c:  
> Este capítulo se lo voy a dedicar a Mao y a Remindorf por soportar mis quejas en skype. ¡Espero que les guste lo que ha salido!!  
> En cuanto a música, esto fue escrito bajo un loop de _Sold my soul_ de The Used para Loki, y _Without you_ de Breaking Benjamin para Thor.
> 
> Happy Thorsday!
> 
> Izu:
> 
> Antes que otra cosa, ¡una disculpa enorme por el retraso! El fin de las vacaciones y el prospecto de vuelta a clases nos dejó el cerebro frito. Pero a cambio, ¡hey, ha llegado la dosis de saludable porno que todo el mundo estaba esperando!  
>  ~~”Saludable”, sí, claro. *inserte risa histérica*~~  
>  ¡Espero que les guste! ¿Verdad que Zyan es increible? *-*
> 
> Ahora, con respecto a la música, este capítulo es _Breath_ de Breaking Benjamin y _Breathe into me_ de Red. Es un poco de ambas para ambos y francamente debería ser perturbador el sentido que tiene esto ahora, pero en fin.
> 
> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y, si todo sale como es esperado, ¡hasta el próximo jueves!


	9. Sif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las nubes se arremolinan sobre la ciudad Eterna; la tormenta final se acerca.

Empieza, como tantas cosas, con un trueno.

Viene desde lo más profundo de la prisión, interrumpiendo el silencio en que habían permanecido durante las últimas horas. Los guardias se miran desconcertados entre sí; tanto Thor como su escolta llevan mucho más tiempo de lo apropiado en el fondo de las mazmorras. Pero cualquiera que hubiera visto el rostro del príncipe al bajar se lo pensaría dos veces (O tres. O cuatro, o cinco…), antes de interrumpirle en cualesquiera que fueran los asuntos que le mantuvieran abajo.

El estruendo, sin embargo, es algo que alguien tiene que investigar. Sí. Alguien.

Nadie mueve un músculo y el trueno se repite.

Explosión.

El techo de piedra se tambalea, y la roca parece arder. En el lugar donde se encontraban las escaleras de descenso ahora sólo hay un agujero ardiente y humeante al rojo vivo. El capitán de la guardia yace con el cráneo abierto por uno de los trozos de pared que saltaron en la detonación, y los pocos soldados que quedan en pie miran boquiabiertos. No hace más de doce horas que encerraron a Loki, moribundo y frágil, en la celda más profunda y escondida de la ciudad. Sin embargo allí está, en todo su esplendor entre el humo que se disipa, contemplándolos con la sonrisa más aterradora que ninguno de ellos hubiera visto antes. Los soldados retroceden, y el crujir de las astillas de hueso al ser pisadas provoca estremecimientos. El aire huele a carne quemada y hollín.

Toman sus armas. La fría determinación guerrera se impone, y en posiciones defensivas aguardan expectantes al siguiente movimiento del hechicero, quien extrañamente parece no prestarles atención. Loki mira a través de las ahora derruidas ventanas el cielo de la dorada Asgard. Un cielo que no es azul, sino gris al agolparse las nubes, gris, y luego negro. Un cielo que se carga de electricidad, enrareciendo el aire y haciéndolo pesado.

Una tormenta se acerca y Loki le dedica una sonrisa plácida.

Quedan un par de arqueros en la compañía. Ambos tensan sus arcos y, a una señal silenciosa, disparan. Loki ni siquiera se digna a voltear; un chasquido de sus dedos, y las flechas vuelven a los que han disparado, convertidos en proyectiles ardientes que se clavan en la garganta de los dos soldados que se encuentran más al frente. El fuego se expande desde el lugar donde se han clavado, consumiéndoles inexorablemente.

El trueno se repite. Tras de Loki hace su aparición Thor, con el martillo en alto. Los soldados vacilan un segundo, y un rayo cae sobre la prisión.

 

 

* * *

 

 

El camino hasta la ciudad es largo, pero Loki lo disfruta. Camina ligero, prácticamente flotando sobre sus pies. El aire está cargado con la electricidad de la tormenta y el rayo cae sobre el camino, cae sobre los árboles, cae, cae y el fuego naciente los devora entre sus fauces de todos los colores, creciendo a su costa. Llamas tan altas como él mismo, que se doblan bajo su mano y se alzan ante su palabra.

Y por encima de todo, Thor. Thor va a su lado y Thor deja pisadas sangrientas cuando camina. Imparable; Loki querría lamer esas gotas carmesí que salpican su rostro cada vez que el martillo cae, y a veces lo hace. Los primeros obstáculos que se encuentran son pequeñas partidas de exploración, despedazadas en un parpadeo. Pero los grupos que les salen al paso son cada vez mayores, y mejor armados. Lo que sólo lo hace más divertido. Le da a Loki la oportunidad de ser creativo, y éste la toma; huesos se resquebrajan bajo sus botas, y el aroma a sangre se mezcla con el del ozono. Pero más importante, le da la oportunidad de observar uno de sus espectáculos favoritos: la ira de Thor en acción.

Mjölnir hiende el aire una y otra vez. Las nubes están más negras que nunca, el rayo perfora la atmósfera certero, preciso y devastador. Un espectáculo embriagador.

(¿Cuántas, cuántas veces? ¿Cuántas veces Loki deseó poseer esa fuerza? ¿Cuántas veces pidió al destino permitirle levantar el martillo, ver el caos desencadenado por el arma más poderosa de los nueve reinos? ¿Cuántas?)

Finalmente llegan hasta las puertas. Muros labrados en oro y atalayas de cristal. Asgard en la cumbre de su esplendor. Es bella, sí; imposiblemente bella y portentosa. Loki flexiona los dedos, y un escalofrío de anticipación recorre su cuerpo. Mira de reojo, sólo para asegurarse. Thor sigue allí. Thor aún empuña el martillo. Thor no vacila, de pie ante los muros de la ciudad que juró proteger…

Los dos príncipes observan, expectantes. Las puertas se abren sin el menor ruido, y tres figuras sombrías se dibujan contra la oscuridad.

 

 

* * *

Podría remontarse la historia de Asgard hasta sus inicios. Rebuscar en las más antiguas sagas, a la conquista del reino, a la subyugación de los gigantes, a la guerra Vanir. Podrían cantarse todas las sagas una y otra vez frente a los fuegos que nunca se apagan. Y aún así no podrían encontrar algo que se pareciera a lo que ocurre en las puertas.

Humo negro asciende en espirales. El aire es denso y pegajoso; se adhiere a la piel, caliente y húmedo, latiendo con un corazón propio.

El primer ataque en ráfaga de los Tres Guerreros se centra en Loki. La fría ira de Fandral ha aquietado por fin su ingeniosa lengua, dejando a su espada expresarse por él; corta el aire con precisión quirúrgica, enterrando el filo hasta donde unos segundos antes se encontraba Loki. No hay bromas ligeras ni sonrisas astutas, no cuando a la vez de intentar enterrar su arma en Loki, debe defenderse de los golpes del martillo de Thor.

Tampoco Volstagg dice nada cuando Loki comanda al fuego en torrentes a su alrededor; aunque en su caso el silencio no implica frialdad: hay dolor convirtiéndose en coraje, dando vida al hacha, haciéndola girar.

Ellos no intentan atacar a Thor. Entes sin imaginación, su lealtad les impide levantar sus armas en contra de su príncipe. Deben imaginar que Loki es la fuente de alguna maldición, origen de alguna mentira, arquitecto de alguna trampa que mantenga a Thor hipnotizado. No les falta razón, piensa Loki, aunque no sea exactamente como lo hayan imaginado.

No cuestionan, porque, ¿dónde podrían comenzar? ¿Dónde intentar comprender lo imposible? No preguntan, porque han visto la ira de Thor en los milenios, y saben que cuando el azul eléctrico relampaguea en su mirada, no hay salvación, no hay nada capaz de detenerlo mientras sus objetivos sigan en pie.

Luchar contra Loki es menos peligroso, menos terrible, menos doloroso. Siempre ha habido algo torcido en él, y pelear en su contra es más fácil de entender. Más real.

En cambio la maza de Hogun es la única que hace el humilde intento de neutralizar Mjölnir. Loki no sabe si reír o exasperarse; ese trozo de frío y apagado metal no es rival para el recipiente de magia viva que es el martillo de su hermano. El hierro se destroza en miles de pedazos y, tras él, el rostro de su portador. Trozos de hueso vuelan tras el impacto, que baña el escenario con la sangre caliente del siempre demasiado frío guerrero.

El instante de vacilación que el espectáculo provoca en Fandral dura eones, provocando que Loki se aburra con su presa y decida finalizar el encuentro. Unas runas gotean fáciles desde la yema de sus dedos y la hoja de Fandral se enrojece hasta el blanco ígneo. La piel se adhiere al metal, el dolor profundo que muerde la carne Aesir hasta llegar incluso al hueso. No pueden acusar a Loki de ser poco compasivo, cuando el golpe seco de la navaja rebana la tráquea y revienta cervicales, cortando de cuajo la angustia que las manos del dueño le provocaban.

Hay ya un solo guerrero que podría valer la pena interponiéndose entre ellos y el acceso de Asgard. La ira endurece sus ojos y los pies están plantados firmemente en el suelo.

Loki da un paso a la izquierda, lo justo para esquivar la acometida, desesperada y torpe. Toma muy poco de su habilidad el aprovechar ese impulso para hacerlo caer, y la oportunidad se presenta sola.

Emplear sus recién descubiertos poderes es liberador, y la escarcha que Loki convoca es dócil como la arcilla, amoldándose a su voluntad. Se alarga veloz desde sus manos, aguda, deslizándose dentro del esternón, hasta que la respiración se convierte en gorgoteo. Entonces la hace descender bruscamente, y es recompensado por el crujir de las costillas y un húmedo burbujeo.

La calidez de la sangre derrite el hielo, y termina con las manos empapadas de un rojo diluido.

Las puertas de la ciudad quedan abiertas.

 

* * *

 

 

La resistencia de la ciudad es todo lo aferrada que se puede esperar. Pero no lo suficiente. Diezmados por el último ataque, los Einherar son aplastados uno a uno. Las alas de los pegasos del Valkyrior caen desde el cielo, estrellas fugaces aterrizando como asteroides en cráteres humeantes. Los edificios crujen ante las ondas expansivas, y el sonido de las rocas al caer casi ahoga los gritos.

 _¿No es una vista espectacular?_ Piensa Loki y ríe al recibir un gruñido como respuesta. _No lo niegues, Thor. Tú no sabes mentir._

* * *

 

 

Las puertas del palacio se abren con suavidad, invitándoles a entrar.

Hay un brillo ávido en la vista de Loki. Codicioso y superficial, esmeralda de la dureza del diamante; la de Thor relampaguea, líquida y destilando poder. Hay sólo una figura haciendo guardia frente a las puertas del trono, la última defensa que queda por derribar.

-No sabes lo que haces, Thor-dice, con una voz como el acero, y Loki no puede sino sonreír en respuesta.

Sif se encuentra en lo más alto de los escalones que llevan hasta la sala de Odín, justo frente a las puertas. Con una espada en cada mano, tan quieta que parece piedra, espera firme el embate.

-No entiendo lo que haces. No eres Thor. No sé qué artilugios hayan sido insertados en tu mente, o qué mentiras o ilusiones encadenen tus acciones. Lo único que sé... -Los nudillos de la guerrera están blancos por la tensión- … es que no te permitiré cruzar esta puerta.

Thor no dice una palabra. Loki avanza, acompañado por el sonido de sus pasos reverberando por la antesala.

-¿Te crees pues capaz de detenernos, pequeño remedo de valquiria?- Loki saborea sus palabras, dejándolas cobrar vida, y reptar sobre la coraza de ira que defiende a Sif. -Tú. No. Puedes. Derrotarnos.

Los ojos de Sif lo siguen mientras deambula por la antesala; están fijos en él, salvo por los vistazos rápidos que le dedica a Thor. Sólo monitoreo; ella cree más importante observar a la verdadera amenaza.

_Pobrecilla._

-Siempre supe que había algo retorcido en ti, _Laufeyson._ Pero concedo el mérito, Jotun, de haber conseguido ocultar tan bien por tanto tiempo tu villanía.

Loki se deja llevar por su lado teatral, permitiendo a su magia fluir. El fuego verde enciende los bordes de la antesala, sólo luz y frío, alimentándose del calor de la sala en lugar de darlo.

-Y yo que pensaba que tan sólo se trataba de envidia-continua Sif, sin inmutarse.- Pero no fueron sino los destellos de tu verdadera cara. _Monstruo._

En lugar de responder, Loki sonríe benévolamente a la mujer, antes de soltar una breve y cortés risa. Camina hacia los escalones, con las manos vacías, sin espada, puñal o navaja a la vista. Sif aprieta los puños, como si quisiera asegurarse de que las espadas siguen allí.

-Hasta ahora, el día no ha hecho sino ser cada vez más divertido-dice con suavidad, sin detenerse.- Sif, cariño, sé buena por una vez en tu vida y suelta eso antes de que te vayas a cortar.

Sif endurece aún más el rostro y se mantiene en guardia, ignorando las llamas que amenazan con lamerle los tobillos. Loki se detiene justo al pie de las escaleras y, abriendo los ojos inocentemente le lanza una mirada, como pidiendo permiso para subir.

-Ni un paso más, Jotun.

Loki cierra los ojos y suspira. Un instante después alza el pie, deliberadamente despacio, para pisar el primer escalón. Sif abandona su posición de un salto, alzando la espada por encima de su cabeza. Suena el tintineo familiar del hielo diamantino, formado en menos de un parpadeo, contra el acero, y el baile comienza.

La pelea es vertiginosa; un juego de sombras donde los destellos rojos de la ropa de Sif parpadean en contraste con el cuero negro. El empuje de Sif los lleva hasta el centro de la sala; Loki, cambiante y más rápido que fuerte, se desplaza en círculos alrededor de ella, asestando golpes a los antebrazos, y a las piernas, sin intenciones aparentes de lanzar un golpe mortal. La mujer nota esto, y espera los embates, cazándolo, obligándolo a retroceder cada vez más.

-¿Por qué sonríes, Loki? - pregunta en un jadeo, lanzando una estocada contra su flanco que Loki esquiva casi al descuido.

-Porque yo sé algo que tú no. -Loki retrocede, pero por una vez, sus pies no son lo suficientemente rápidos. Sif aprovecha el regalo de este par de centímetros, golpeando con el pomo de la espada la mano de Loki, quien suelta su arma con un quejido involuntario.

-¡No te permitiré hacernos caer! ¡No te permitiré seguir, hijo de Laufey! ¡No te permitiré pasar!- La hoja se alza rauda, lista para ensartarse en la carne de Loki, quien no mueve un músculo ni deja caer su sonrisa.

La hoja se hace pedazos al chocar contra Mjölnir; una de las esquirlas de acero le deja un corte alargado y brillante a Sif en el antebrazo. Mira a Thor, quien ha abandonado el papel de testigo y empuña el martillo, interponiéndose entre ella y Loki, amenazador.

-No vas a lastimarlo- dice Thor, y sus palabras resuenan como el trueno contra las doradas paredes.-No voy a permitirlo.

Sif no duda un solo instante antes de lanzarse sobre Thor, en una estocada que Thor desvía sin dificultad con el brazo, aprovechando la apertura para golpearla con el martillo, haciéndola retroceder.

La risa de Loki llena el recinto.

-Te lo dije – apunta, apoyado contra una columna detrás de Thor, mientras juega con las llamas en verde esmeralda. –Aún estás a tiempo de claudicar, Dama Sif. No hay forma de que ganes esta batalla.

Sif escupe la sangre que se ha acumulado en su boca, antes de regresar su mirada hacia el príncipe del trueno que se acerca.

-Thor, tienes que escucharme – implora, al tiempo que regresa a la posición de batalla. –Loki te está utilizando, lo sabes. Este no eres tú, debes darte cuenta, debes despertar…

Thor se detiene un momento, frente a ella. Le concede un minuto de victoria, cuando baja la espada un par de centímetros, antes de sonreír y blandir a Mjölnir contra su rostro, lanzándola contra las baldosas.

Loki está sobre ella un instante después, con su propia espada contra la garganta de la guerrera. Aún en el suelo, desarmada, Sif no parece desvalida. El labio comienza a hincharse y un feo moretón aparece en su mejilla, su cabello revuelto está húmedo de sudor y de sangre. Se las arregla para sentarse apoyándose en sus codos, presionando más el filo diamantino contra su garganta. No dice nada, y su mirada perfora la de Thor, indescifrable.

Loki hace un corte rápido, y el chorro de sangre salpica su cara con un gorgoteo musical. El cuerpo de la mujer cae, ojos en blanco, con un golpe sordo, y un charco se forma alrededor de éste.

La espada cae al suelo, olvidada, mientras Thor y Loki pasan sobre el cuerpo sin dedicarle otra mirada. Suben los escalones, dejando huellas ensangrentadas sobre ellos, hasta llegar hasta el último obstáculo.

Loki mira a Thor, buscando la tormenta, antes de empujar las puertas con suavidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MissMagpie:
> 
> I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorryx10000  
> Pero hey. Casi terminamos.  
> Soundtrack: _Blood on my hands_ \- The Used
> 
>  
> 
> Izu:
> 
> ...  
> .......  
> ...................  
> ¿Lo siento? *se esconde de las pedradas* 
> 
> No, no, en serio, lo siento, ¡lo siento mucho!  
> La culpa es toda mía y ni siquiera tengo un buen pretexto que darles. En verdad, ¡lo siento!  
> Por el otro lado, como la Señorita Magpie ha mencionado, estamos a un paso del final. ¡Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo!
> 
> Y, como siempre, música: _In the Middle of the Night_ \- Within Temptation (que es una de mis canciones favoritas para el fic, porque, _por favor_ , la primer estrofa es asombrosa) y _Seven Nation Army_ \- The White Stripes.


	10. Asgard

Odín se sienta en el trono, majestuoso, ataviado en reluciente armadura y empuñando a Gugnir; la imagen misma del poder y la gloria, señor absoluto de los Nueve Reinos, pero Loki puede percibir el dulce perfume de la verdad en el aire, envolviéndolo.

_Miedo._

Loki sonríe plácidamente, avanzando hasta el trono. Al llegar lleva el puño a su pecho, en saludo burlón, y se inclina levemente.

-Heme aquí, padre- dice, en un tono casi dulce, mientras alza la vista hacia Odín. –El hijo pródigo al fin vuelve a casa. ¿No dirás cuánto me has extrañado?

Odín guarda silencio, observándolos con ojos inescrutables. Thor, quieto detrás de Loki, esperando con Mjölnir en la mano, responde con una mirada vacía salvo por la furia, diciéndole que no encontrará apoyo allí.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿verdad, padre?- continúa Loki, dando un par de pasos alrededor, al pie de la escalinata. - ¿Porqué molestarse? Si me encerraste en lo más profundo de las mazmorras esperando que mi muerte llegara aún más pronto allí dentro, evitándote hasta la molestia de ordenar que me cortaran la cabeza…

-Loki... -comienza Odín en un suspiro, pero se detiene abruptamente cuando las puertas de la sala se cierran con un golpe seco, empujadas por la magia.

-¿Qué vas a decir? – Sisea Loki, abandonando el papel, mientras una oleada de frío paralizante llena la sala. -¿Que no era esa tu intención? ¿Que lo hiciste por mi bien? ¿Que intentabas _salvarme_?

Un instante pasa, cargado de estática, antes de que Odín responda.

-No –dice, poniéndose en pie. –Hice lo mejor para el reino. Debía proteger Asgard.

La carcajada que recibe como respuesta es helada y cargada de veneno.

-¿Protegerla? –lo increpa Loki, y sus ojos centellean en verde brillante. - _¿Protegerla?_ ¿Has siquiera mirado por la ventana? Tus mejores guerreros han perecido en la batalla, bañando en sangre el suelo de la ciudad, mientras tú te sientas en el trono fingiendo que aún ejerces alguna clase de control sobre ella.

Loki sube un par de escalones, acercándose, y Odín puede sentir la magia que emana en ondas de su cuerpo, opresiva y orgánica.

-¿Cómo podrías protegerla, -escupe Loki, encarándolo –si no eres más que un anciano cobarde que prefiere enterrar sus errores antes que enfrentarlos?

El golpe cae de inmediato. Loki conjura una espada de hielo, lanzando una estocada que rebota contra el mango de Gugnir, emitiendo con un ruido sordo. Se mueve como una serpiente, con ataques que se apoyan más en la velocidad que en la fuerza, y Odín pronto se encuentra retrocediendo en un intento desesperado de bloquear los golpes.

El primer embate termina tan súbitamente como ha empezado. Loki sonríe enloquecido desde uno de los costados del trono, dejando caer el trozo de hielo al suelo, mientras Odín lo observa desde el otro, sin abandonar su pose de defensa.

-Detente, Loki – dice, en un tono de autoridad pura que haría a Asgard caer de rodillas. – Esto es una locura.

Loki se endereza y desvía brevemente la mirada hacia Thor, que aún espera a los pies de la escalinata, para inmediatamente regresar la vista hacia Odín.

-Oh, padre – dice, al tiempo que hace aparecer entre sus dedos un juego entero de cuchillas. –Por supuesto que lo sé. ¿Por qué otro motivo lo haría?

Odín sabe qué esperar del segundo ataque, pero aún así no consigue detenerlo. Utiliza a Gugnir para detener el golpe de Mjölnir y eso permite que algunas de las cuchillas de Loki se claven en su muslo. Odín gruñe ante el dolor, pero lo ignora en favor del golpe que lanza contra Thor, haciéndolo caer de vuelta al piso de la sala. Cuando se gira para encarar a Loki nuevamente, éste ríe.

-No puedes ganar – dice, al tiempo que conjura una daga en sus manos. – Lo que sucede aquí está más allá de cualquier clase de control que puedas ejercer.

Odín da un paso atrás, evitando apoyar la pierna herida, mientras busca un punto flaco en la defensa de Loki.

-Deberías poder verlo – continúa Loki, y Odín puede ver el frenesí en sus ojos, la furia mezclada con el delirio. – El humo y la sangre…

Odín se lanza contra Loki, cuya figura se desvanece en luz verde. Un instante después se ve lanzado contra uno de los pilares, con Mjölnir contra su torso.

Loki está allí entonces, con la daga contra su garganta.

-Te lo dije – entona suavemente, antes de encajar el filo en la carne, escuchando con deleite los sonidos ahogados que hace Odín al desangrarse.

Un sollozo roto es el que lo saca de su ensoñación, y Loki voltea justo a tiempo para ver a Frigga abandonar su escondite tras uno de los pilares tras el trono y lanzarse contra él, espada en mano.

La estocada sólo alcanza a rozarlo, dejando un rastro carmín en su mejilla, cuando Thor aparece para detenerla.

-Ah, madre – dice Loki, viéndola debatirse en el abrazo de Thor. – Había olvidado cuán buena eres ocultando tu presencia.

-Parricida, -escupe ella, con lágrimas en sus ojos. - ¿Cómo pudiste, Loki? ¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto?

Loki sonríe.

-Tú y Thor siempre vivieron en la misma realidad, sin ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor – dice, y por primera vez hay algo que no es ira en su tono. - ¿Me preguntas cómo pude, madre, traicionar a la ciudad que nunca me mostró ni el más leve atisbo de cariño? ¿Cómo pude asesinar al hombre que nunca me vio como nada más que un tesoro de guerra?

Loki se acerca, hasta quedar frente a Frigga.

-Tú fuiste la única en verme como soy y quererme – dice suavemente. – No me obligues a matarte también.

Frigga le escupe.

-Prefiero morir antes que arrodillarme frente a un monstruo traidor como tú – gruñe. – Y no puedes imaginar cuánto maldigo el día en que te recibí en este palacio.

Loki cierra los ojos un momento, limpiando la saliva de su rostro con una mano, para después erguirse una vez más.

-Así sea- responde, mientras invoca una cuchilla y la clava en su garganta.

Loki retrocede un par de pasos, mientras los últimos ecos de la respiración de Frigga mueren y el único sonido que queda es el choque de su armadura contra el suelo cuando Thor deja resbalar su cadáver de sus brazos. Loki avanza, dejando huellas de sangre sobre las doradas baldosas mientras sube los escalones, con los pasos de Thor haciendo eco a su espalda.

Loki llega a la cima y se sienta en el trono de Asgard y es como si el universo entero cayera en su lugar, el restablecimiento de un orden natural. Thor lo mira, arrodillándose a sus pies, y es tal la adoración en sus ojos que Loki no puede sino sonreír en respuesta. Alarga la mano hasta tocar su rostro, tomándolo por la barbilla y se acercándolo suavemente, hasta que sus labios se rozan con levedad.

-Asgard es tuya – dice Thor, el aliento cálido sobre su rostro y Loki puede sentir todo lo que significan esas palabras, el cumplimiento de una promesa. -¿Qué quieres hacer con ella?

Loki termina con la distancia, besándolo con pasión. Cuando se separan, jadeantes, con los ojos brillantes de deseo, la sonrisa de Loki destila locura y es la cosa más hermosa que Thor ha visto en su vida.

-Quémala- dice en un susurro, y las llamas arden ya en su voz. – Quémala hasta las cenizas.

 

*  *  *

_Epílogo:_

 

Thor avanza sobre los escombros, con cristales que crujen y metal que se dobla bajo sus botas. Mjölnir cuelga de su cinturón, dejando un camino de gotas de sangre sobre el suelo, mientras Thor se deja guiar por las oleadas de magia que siente en el ambiente.

En el centro de todo está Loki, con los ojos reluciendo en verde brillante, que destaca aún más sobre su piel cubierta de sangre y ceniza. En sus manos sostiene un casco mellado, pintado en rojo y dorado, sobre el que se reflejan las llamas que hay de fondo en la ciudad.

-La última línea de defensa – dice Loki, dejándolo caer sin cuidado. – Patético.

Thor se acerca hasta enredar los dedos en su pelo, atrayéndolo en un beso salvaje que sabe a humo y metal; a redención y locura.

-Asgard, Jotunheim, Vanaheim, Midgard...- dice cuando se separan, sintiendo a su corazón acelerarse ante la expectativa. - Hemos arrasado con los nueve reinos, prendiendo fuego rama por rama de Ygdrassil. ¿Qué sigue ahora?

Loki ríe, y cuán cristalino es el sonido, cuán puro.

\- El universo – responde Loki, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, antes de besarlo una vez más.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izu
> 
> Y finalmente estamos aquí, entre el humo, la ceniza y los tambores de batalla. ¿Qué les ha parecido?  
> Fueron casi dos años, entre planeación y escritura, para que esto llegara a su fin. Zyan y yo hemos hablado un poco acerca de esto, de todo lo que no pudimos contar, de todo lo que podíamos mejorar, pero al final creo que ambas estamos bastante orgullosas de cómo resultó.  
> Deben de saber que la última parte es básicamente la tesis de existencia del fanfic entero, ¡espero hayamos podido transmitirles aunque sea un poco de lo que nosotras vemos allí!  
> Y como mencioné desde un principio, esta historia se ha movido en base a música y este capítulo no podía ser la excepción. Así que esta vez es _Radioactive_ de Imagine Dragons (porque _I'm waking up, to ash and dust..._ ) y _The Taste of Ink_ de The Used (Porque _and won't you think i'm pretty when I'm standing top the bright lit city?_ ) pero, por encima de cualquier cosa, es _City_ de Hollywood Undead, porque si se pudiera reducir esta historia a una canción, eso sería lo que obtendrías.  
>  Y en fin, que yo podría seguir escribiendo por horas, pero lo único que realmente tengo que decir es gracias por seguir leyendo esto, por el apoyo y por la paciencia.  
> En verdad, por entre sangre y humo, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esto tanto como nosotras disfrutamos escribirlo.
> 
> Zyan:  
> About. Bloody. Time.   
> Here we are. Por fin terminó el viaje. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como nosotras escribiéndolo, que aunque costó lágrimas de sangre, es un logro del que estamos bastante satisfechas. Loki en particular está satisfecho con el final, mind you.   
> Gracias en especial por la paciencia otorgada a nuestra crónica procrastinación.   
> Como soundtrack, no tengo más que suscribir a la canción que originó este Ragnarök, _City_ , de Hollywood Undead.   
> Y bueno, esperamos que se den una vuelta por el resto de nuestros fanfics. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
